


My Guardians and AU's

by ThoraDaughn



Series: My Guardian's and AU's [1]
Category: Pokemon, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU-Aftertale, AU-Asylumtale, AU-Dancetale, AU-Dreamtale, AU-Echotale, AU-Errortale, AU-Freshtale, AU-Inktale, AU-Mafiatale, AU-Outertale, AU-Reapertale, AU-Sugartale, AU-UnderSwap, AU-Underfell, AU-Underlust, F/M, Multi, Reader remembers resets, reader has magic, reader has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 32,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoraDaughn/pseuds/ThoraDaughn
Summary: My name is Y/N. Both of my parents died when I was a young age because I have magic from my mother's side but was kept secret. Two guardians, both are Mew, watch and take care of me in place of my parents since it was their wish. Now I live in a secluded forest close to Mt. Ebott so that I am no where near Humanity to take advantage of me and my ability to use magic. One day turned my life around during my sunset gazing at the top of Mt. Ebott.





	1. Prologue

Your name is Y/N and you can use magic. You have (h/l) (f/c) hair with (f/c) highlights. You wear a (f/c) tank top with a black coat with rainbow faux fur on the hood with (f/c) jeans. Both of your parents died when you were a young age and left you with two guardians that were Mew. Their names are Sun, the pink mew, and Moon, the blue Mew. They took care of youin place of your parents. All three of you went to the secluded part of the forest close to Mt. Ebott and built a home. The home was a 3 bed/2 bath home with an upstairs. You planted your own garden for crops to eat and found a Cherry Blossom tree and planted it in the middle at the end of the garden.

        Legends say whoever climbs the mountain are never to be seen again. During the years you have been in more control of your magic. You have (f/c) wings made out of your magic to fly. Both of your Guardians can transform into any Pokemon by borrowing some of your magic in order to do so. You also can teleport, turn invisible for just a short time and levitate things. You can use your magic to make your (f/w) to hunt and protect yourself if needed. You were never one for violence and try to see the good in everything. Sun and Moon told you that we had to stay away from Humanity because they would take advantage of your kindness and your magic.

        You have grown to love doing crafts like origami and crocheting if you can get a hold of it since your not close to the city. It was another day and you fly to the top of Mt. Ebott to watch the sunset like you always do and sketch with Sun and Moon. Every sunset and sunrise are always a surprise to you because they come out different every time. You were about to draw when suddenly you felt a tremor from where you were at. It didn't last very long so you went ahead and put your sketchbook and pencil back in your (f/c) backpack. You start hearing noises from behind you and your Guardians transformed into Arcanines to protect you from whatever it was. What you saw will change your life from that day.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to my Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet new friends.

 Y/N'S POV  
       You see monsters coming out of the mouth of the mountain. There were two skeleton monsters, one tall with what looks like battle armor, the other short with a coat like yours but blue with white fur, pink slippers and basketball shorts, two goat monsters that look to be the king and queen of the race, a yellow dinosaur who looked very timid, a blue fish with blood red long hair, but then you see a small child with them. They are probably the one who broke the barrier. You should probably introduce yourself instead of just standing there. ' _Sun and Moon they mean no harm lower your guards please._ ' I said telepathically. ~Time Skip~         Their names were Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk. You tell the. about yourself and how you have magic and they all we're very surprised. They said the only humans that had magic were the mages that trapped them. You told them that they can live at your homr until they get themselves situated with Humanity. Right now you are getting ready for their arrival.           
Sans's POV       
      
We finally made it to the surface after going through all the resets. The kid promised not to reset again but I'm not sure if I believe them yet. I see a figure with two dog looking creatures next to it. On closer inspection it was a girl who blocked her head with a coat like mine but black with rainbow fur and the two dogs looked like they were protecting her. One was orange with black stripes. the other was yellow with black stripes.           
She introduced herself as Y/N and her two guardians Sun and Moon. I was shocked to hear that she has magic. I've never heard of a human with magic besides the mages. She opened her home to us even though she just met us. She's too kind for her own good. I saw a glimpse of her soul before she took off for our arrival and her (f/c) soul was pretty damaged. I'll have to ask her at the right time about that. There's something about her that makes me feel something but I don't know what it is. We ride on Sun and Moon on our way to their home and saw it was a cabin made of wood. Sun goes in to see if Y/N is ready for us.  
          
Y/N's POV    
       
You just got done getting blankets and pillows for everyone and went out to the garden and got plenty of fruits and vegetables that you grew. Thanks to having magic, the crops growth increased to produce faster products. Sun comes in to see if your ready and you tell her to let them in. Sun and Moon transform back to their original forms. "Welcome to my home I apologize that it isn't much but I hope you will be comfortable. Having guests for the very first time fills you with HOPE to make friends.


	3. Chapter 2: Beginnings of Change

 Y/N's POV

        Everyone enjoyed the food that you have grown. Since it has been infused with your magic you're sure it was enjoyable for the monsters. Frisk even loved the vegetables. We were all chit-chatting about each others lives and how it was Underground. "I'm so sorry. You guys deserve to be up here on the Surface and not us. Humanity are the real monsters in my eyes. You guys are very friendly and I'm so happy I met you guys," you started tearing up. Toriel comes over and hugs you.

        "My child why are you crying?" Toriel asked as she hugged you tightly and patted your head. She made you feel slightly better but you still couldn't help but feel upset.

         "Because-" you started as you sniffled slightly, "I know I was not the one to trap you guys but I possess magic and am a human." you needed to calm down before your magic gets out of control. Sans seems to notice and comes over and puts a hand on your shoulder. For some reason his presence seems to calm you down a lot.

        "Kid you were not the one that helped trap us. Do not beat yourself up over that. We do not blame you k." He told you. You take a deep breath and finally calm down.

         "Thank you Sans and you too Toriel." Everyone asks you questions about your magic and you show them what you can do.

~Time Skip~

        Apparently Sans can teleport and levitate things as well. They saw you flying in your (f/c) wings out of your magic and Undyne and Papyrus had stars in their eyes when they saw that. You showed them your practice targets for your (f/w). Undyne told you she can train you and you agreed along with Papyrus. You're so happy that you've made friends. 

Time Skip

It's nightime now and everyone starts to settle down. Usually you don't sleep since you get plagued with nightmares about your past with your parents. You go out of the house quietly to not wake the others and go on your roof to star gaze. You start to feel magic in the air and you can take a guess who is up here with you. "I know your there Sans. Come on out."

        Sans POV:

        I saw y/n going outside. I woke up from yet another nightmare about the kid and their genocide route. i teleported onto the roof where she flew at. "I know your there Sans. Come on out." she said.

        "Hehe, your pretty observant when it comes to feeling magic huh kid?" I questioned as I rubbed the back of my skull lightly.

        "For the past years I've been out here I trained myself with my magic to stay in control of it. The only time I lose control is when my emotions get high. I saw you noticed earlier and I want to thank you again for helping me calm down before I lost it." She said as she took a glance back at me.

        "It's snow problem kid." I said cracking a pun. She starts laughing when she hears my pun and it's cute. "So why are you still up?" I asked her questioningly and a bit curious.

        "Don't want to have nightmares while you guys are here. I lose control of my magic every time. Why are you up this late?" She explained though she seemed like she maybe had a nightmare recently... 

        "Had a nightmare hard for me to fall asleep afterwards." I said but I suddenly realized what I said and I felt pretty shocked. I had just said it so freely? Something I usually avoid telling others..

       Y/N's POV  
          
        So he gets nightmares as well? Poor guy looks like he hasn't been sleeping well with how dark his eye sockets look underneath. "The stars are beautiful aren't they? I come up here every night to star gaze. Helps relax me and the sight never gets old for me same with sunsets and sunrise. Every time is always different never the same and what not stare at something beautiful." You said and glanced over at him. Sans looks at you with awe when you talk about the sky.

        "Heh yeah same here kid." you feel something inside your SOUL that you can't describe and it's only when you're around Sans. You start wondering if he feels it in his SOUL too around you?

        Sans POV:

        I listen to her talk about the sky and I'm in awe when she describes it. I have that feeling in my SOUL again and it's only when I'm around her. Am I falling in love with her? I just met her though so I won't jump to conclusions yet. I noticed she still has her hood on. "How come your still covering your head?" I asked.

        "Oh um I don't want to freak you guys out with my eye. When people see me they run and call me a freak when I go to say hi.." She says with her head down seeming to get a bit emotional.

        "Hey i'm not one to judge it's okay." I reassure her giving her a light smile and she seems to cheer up a bit. She took a deep breath before answering me.

         "Well alright." She said with a slight smile as she reached her hand up. She grabbed her hood and pulled it off her head. I couldn't help but stare in awe as I tried to cover that up slightly. Wow she looks beautiful. Her right eye is like my eyes sockets but with the eyeball glowing (f/c) pupil while the rest of it is black. Her left is normal though of the same color. Her hair is (h/l) and the color is (f/c) with (f/c) highlights.

        "Never let someone put you down. you are who you are and you shouldn't hide yourself." I tell her giving her a smile.

         "Heh heh thank you Sans. That's probably the nicest thing anyone has told me." she says while crying which makes me a bit angry with the people who would have told her that. THUMP THUMP  
There it is again. Yep i'm falling in love with her.

        "Hey maybe we should try to get some sleep now." I suggest to her, she seems a bit tried and I wanted her to get as much rest as possible...

        "Okay goodnight Sans." She said giving me a light smile which made me smile a little more. 

        "Goodnight y/n." I said back to her as I stood up also. Well this is going to be interesting. I headed down off the roof and back to the room I was staying in and I couldn't help but think of her all night...


	4. Chapter 3: Waking Up

The night sky slowly started to disappear, as it started to turn day. The stars slowly became invisible as the sun peaked ever so slightly over the mountain and trees. A soft breeze blew through the leaves of the trees, giving off a soft humming type of tune. Birds flew around chirping and singing, speaking to each other. Over all starting off as a peaceful morning- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" You screamed loudly as you woke up with a start, and felt a shiver run down your spine. You could feel that your right eye was glowing a strong (F/C) as you shivered. You took in a sharp breath as you looked around worriedly to see where you were. You let out a sigh of relief, as you still breathed heavily.    
        "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Is something wrong!?!" Sun's soft but worried voice rung through the room as she ran towards you in Suicune form as her white tail lashed around slightly in worry. Moon was now on his paws, also in his shiny Suicune form. He jumped over along side of Sun as he looked at you studying you carefully. Moon tilted his head before speaking softly.

        "Was... (Y/N), tell me the truth. Was it another nightmare? Don't try to hide it from us like last time," Moon said, pointing out the fact that you tried to hide your nightmare from him and Sun last time. Which was yesterday. You puffed out your cheeks slightly in a pout and glanced away. But quietly nodded, as a loud knock sounded through the room which caused you to jump slightly.

        "Hey kiddo you okay in there? I heard a scream," Sans's deep voice came from the other side of your (F/C) door in the hall. You nodded but realized he couldn't see you. You opened your mouth to talk, but stopped taking a deep breath in to hopefully calm yourself and not stutter. 

        "Y-yeah I'm fine! Just fell o-out of bed!" You called out and cursed silently in your head for stuttering though you tried very hard not to. Sun and Moon looked at you, in a way telling you that it probably didn't convince Sans of  all people.You winced slightly, knowing that Moon and Sun were probably right.

        "Can I come in kiddo?" Sans questioned from the other side of the door, and you nodded quietly, as Sun walked towards the door opening it with her wavy white tail. Before joining you back at your side. He looked at you worriedly. As he closed the door behind him and looked over at you. "You aren't very convincing. Your eye is glowing a bright (F/C), you are breathing heavily, and Sun and Moon looked very worried," Sans pointed out the ways he did know that you were actually not okay. You glanced away, avoiding eye contact. "Also you stuttered and just looked away from me."

        "What do you mean? I didn't stutter! Plus I really am fine. Trust me," You said still trying a way out of it though you knew that there was actually no way out of it. But you still tried to find a way out of it. You looked ever so slightly to Sun and Moon for help. Sun looked as if she didn't know what to do and Moon gave you the look of 'Your on your own, idiot,' and you took in a deep breath, as Sans looked at you, knowing you were still lying. You looked away before looking back at Sans. "It... It was just a nightmare... That's all. Don't worry about it. Really don't worry about it..." You muttered out, cracking under pressure as you let it slip. Sans sat down next to you and patted your back lightly.

        "See that wasn't to hard now was it?" Sans questioned with a chuckle as you smiled slightly as you shook your head. 

        "No it wasn't to hard... I just normally don't tell others about it, since I am normally alone," You explained slightly, as you felt a shiver rack your spine thinking about your nightmare. But you shook it off not wanting to think about it-

        "Hey kid! Want to cook with Papyrus and I?!?" Undyne's loud voice echoed down the hall as she knocked on your door harshly. You winced, 'poor door,' you thought for a second before glancing over at Sans. He gave you a smile it seemed. 

        "Go ahead and go cook with them. If you don't they might burn down your house like what happened to Undyne's," Sans said with a chuckle and you bolted up at the thought of your cabin being burnt down. 

        "Yeah good idea Sans... I'm coming to cook with you, Undyne! Papyrus!" You called back out and opened your door, seeing Undyne already down your stairs. As you did your best to push your nightmare away. As you felt your soul thumping slightly, why did you fell like that when you were near Sans?


	5. Chapter 4: Dream and Nightmare

You kept your hood pulled up as you walked down your stairs. You glanced around down stairs, as you titled your head, but making sure your hood would not come off. You found felt yourself shiver thinking about the nightmare. You tried to push it away, as you walked reaching the last step. You quietly shuffled towards the kitchen as different thoughts ran through your head. You kept thinking about the nightmare, as much as you didn't want to-

        "UNDYNE! LET'S MAKE SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus's voice echoed out through out your cabin as you bit your lip and walked into the kitchen door way. Papyrus was looking through your food supplies and so was Undyne as Toriel looked at them. Then Toriel noticed you.

        "Oh hello (Y/N). Are you here to cook with Papyrus and Undyne?" Toriel asked softly, and you nodded and you knew, as much as you wanted. That you had to show no worry. You smiled at them, as Papyrus looked over at you.

        "Yep I'm here to cook with Papyrus and Undyne! So what do you guys want to make to eat?" You questioned as you put on your most cheerful and kind smile, masking how worried you were currently but you shook it off as best as you could. They didn't seem to notice as Papyrus answered your question.

        "LET'S MAKE SPAGHETTI HUMAN! IT'S MY FAVORITE TO MAKE!" Papyrus spoke in his usually loud voice and smiled even more brightly and excitedly making you chuckle slightly. You smiled at him and then stepped to stand next to them as you started to pull out the things and supplies you needed to make it...

 

~~~

        It was dark signaling that it had happened... Again... No... No... No... It couldn't happen again. There couldn't be another stupid reset! Anything... Anything but another reset! You felt yourself shiver as you stood in the darkness. How many times... How many times was this going to happen? It had happened so many times... For so long... It was if your world just fell apart over and over again... And only you could remember. Not even Sun and Moon could remember everything that happened, only some parts. It made you feel alone in this world. No one was there for you... Only... Them. They were the only ones there for you. But you only saw them in your dreams, which were nightmares because almost every time they were nightmares... You were tense and frozen-

        "(Y/N)! Your here! Will you take your hood off for me now? Last time I pulled it down you hit me!" A friendly but a little bit upset voice rang out through the darkness. You looked up from the pitch blackness to see a bright white light. No it wasn't death. It was Dream. One of the few who could remember. One you trusted a lot. You smiled happily and moved your hand to take off your hoodie. But suddenly you felt something wrap around your hood and pull it down. On instinct your magic kicked in. Your (F/C) magic wrapped around whatever had tugged your hood off. You turned around to see glowing blue eyes, and you knew exactly who's eyes they were.

        "Ouch still on point as usual. Can you let go of my tentacle now? It kind of hurts you know that right? Geez such a tight grip," The voice rang out, and you rolled your eyes and smiled lightly. You took a deep breath in and your magic let go of Nightmare's tentacle. 

        "Is it.. Is it another reset? Please... Please please... Please tell me it isn't," You begged out and Nightmare sighed looking down. You took it as yes it was another reset and your knees started to give out. But Dream picked you up and giggled spinning you around.

        "No silly! It isn't another reset. But you are just having a nightmare that it is one! So don't worry (Y/N)!" Dream said with a giggle making you smile slightly. You let out a sigh of relief and smiled slightly. "You should get going... Before another reset does happen!" Dream pointed out but everything suddenly went black-

~~~

        "HUMAN! ARE YOU OKAY!?!" Papyrus voice echoed and you suddenly shot your hand up, your hood was still on and Papyrus was looking at you worried while Toriel was cooking something.

        "Y-yeah... Just f-f-fine," You stuttered out and you spotted a worried Sans leaning against the door frame- Knock knock. The sound of someone knocking on the door made you jump as you quickly shuffled towards the door and opened it to reveal...


	6. Chapter 5: Ink...Sans?

Your fingers hooked around the door knob, swiftly pulling it open to avoid anymore questions. As you open the door you stop, seeing who stood there. First off, it looked deadly similar to Sans. You could hear Sans from behind you suck in a deep breath as he shuffled towards you from behind. You stared at the skeleton in front of you. He wore a long brown and tan scarf that seemed to have rainbow paint on the ends of his scarf. He had a blue circle in one eye socket and a yellow star in the other one. He had some black ink on his cheek bones too. He had a stash with different colors on it and a big paint brush on his back.

        "Hello! I'm Ink Sans, are you (Y/N)? I think so... Dream Sans told me that you would be here in this time line..." The skeleton muttered out, Ink Sans, as he looked at you slightly curious. You blinked your (E/C) eye in surprise, your hood still up though. Sans finally stopped next to you and looked at Ink Sans also. You glanced over to see that Sans looked confused by Ink Sans being here. 

        "...Yeah... I'm (Y/N)," You muttered out unsure on what to say to the Ink skeleton. He seemed to let out a sigh of relief and smiled if possible even brighter at you. You were tense if anything, you weren't use to seeing other skeletons in less it was Dream or Nightmare. But Ink said that Dream told him that you would be here. You heard a low growl echo behind you. You glanced back to see Moon growling. Well Moon was more defensive than Sun... That was true. Moon was still in his Suicune form, Sun was to but she was sitting quietly next to Moon who was in an agresive pose. 

        "Uhh, calm down now. I'm not here to hurt anyone. Umm... More like I need your help (Y/N)," Ink Sans sputtered out, seeming unsure about Moon who looked like he would attack him at any given moment. You blinked your eye once again. 

        "Okay... Well what do you need help with first of all?" You questioned as Ink looked back up to you from Moon. He seemed very nervous about what he was about to say.

        "Well you see..." Ink started, but he seemed nervous, but more about trusting you then anything with what he was going to say. But he took a deep breath in. "Dream said I can trust her..." He muttered very quietly that you almost didn't actually hear him. "You see... There is this... Other verison of me called Error... He is destroying AUs... And Dream said you would be the best person to help me with this," Ink explained and you stopped. AUs...? Didn't Dream mention that once.

        "What are you thinking about (Y/N)? Are you going to help him?" Moon growled as he rubbed against your leg and nuzzled your hand. Sun did the same but she was quiet which was very unusual from her. You glanced down at Sun and crouched down petting her purple hair.

        "What's wrong Sun? You normally aren't so quiet," You said to her as you looked at her and trying to calm her slightly. She finally glanced up at you and you could see she was nervous and was on edge about what Ink said.

        "Well... You see, if you go with Ink. I don't know if Moon and I will be able to see you. Or well go with you, what if your injured badly during that time?" Sun muttered out clearly worried as she nuzzled you slightly. You knew what she meant and looked back up at Ink.

        "If I do go... Will Sun and Moon be able to travel with me?" You questioned and Ink nodded, at you. Sun seemed to relax and licked your hand, clearly in relief.

        "Yes, Sun and Moon will be able to go with you. So does that mean you will help me?" Ink asked hopefully and you looked over at Sun then Moon who seemed okay with it. But you then felt someone staring at you and looked up to see Sans looking at you. You looked away and stood up and took a deep breath in. 

        "I'll go." You stated and Moon and Sun looked up at you.


	7. Chapter 6: Beginning of an Adventure

After telling Ink, the nickname you gave for Ink Sans, that you would stop Error, you went up to your room with both Sun and Moon at your side. You were getting your items ready in your (f/c) backpack when you hear a knock on your door.  
Knock Knock  
You look up from your bed and asked "Who's there?" A deep voice answered that you knew  who it was. You giggled quietly answering "Orange who?" "Orange you going to let me in?" you laughed loud enough for him to hear. "Yes come on in Blue" He walks through the door and shuts it.

"Why did you call me Blue?" he asked tilting his head. "Sigh well there are more than one version of you so I've decided to give you nicknames."  
He exhaled a deep breath and asked "Do you really have to go? Error is very dangerous." You stop what you're doing and go up to him and gave a deep exhale yourself. "I am not going to just sit here and have someone destroy worlds that have innocent lives. Besides there's the three of us". You gestured towards you, Sun, and Moon. You give a giggle and say "Besides I'll be back before you know it."   
Blue gives you a sigh and says "Alright just be careful kiddo. He uses blue strings to attach to your soul to attack. You give him a hug and he hugs back "Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than I look." You say and give a wink.  
After you hug, you go back downstairs with Sun and Moon still in Suicune form. Ink turns to you and asks "Are you ready to go?" You give him a thumbs up telling him your ready. He nods back and grabs his giant paintbrush and creates a portal. All four of you stand in front of the portal. You turn back to everyone and say "Don't worry everybody I'll be back before you know it." After saying that the four of you jump into the portal.


	8. Chapter 7: Battle with Error Sans...

You, Ink, Moon, and Sun landed on the ground after jumping through the portal. All around you was completely white everywhere you turn. Ink looked at you while having is paintbrush out and ready. "Don't let your guard down no matter what." Ink said as he looked around. You had both Sun and Moon stand next to both your sides while you got your (F/W) ready out of your magic.

        "WATCH OUT!" Moon yelled tackling you out of the way while Sun jumped in the opposite direction. Where you were at was a bunch of blue strings. 

        "WeLl WEll iF IT IsN't InK AnD HE BrOUgHt ThREe NeW PUppEtS FOr Me TO PLaY WiTH," A glitched voice said. The blue strings came from a pitch, black skeleton with red and yellow on his hands while the rest of his bones were black. He had the same jacket as your Sans but pitch black with blue faux fur and black basketball shorts.

        You looked over to Sun to make sure she was okay. Then you noticed something... She didn't... Have a soul? What? But you looked back forward to the skeleton named Error. You stood up and glared at Error. Moon growled standing in an attack pose, Sun mimicking his pose as they both growled at the same time. You took a deep breath in. You looked over at Ink to see that he was holding his paint brush at Error. "Error stop this madness! You do not need to destroy the AUs!" Ink called out to him. Error laughed at him, his laugh glitching out.

        "InK yOu AlWaYs wErE StUpId WhEn It CaMe To FiGhTiNg," Error's voice glitched out as he laughed, you took a deep breath in glancing at Sun and Moon. You thought for a moment trying to pick what to do. He was a... glitch right? Doesn't water affect glitches?

        "Sun! Moon! Hydro Pump!" You called out one of the strongest water attacks that Suciune could use. Sun and Moon quickly started to use Hydro Pump as Error chuckled, thinking it wouldn't effect him very much. But soon as the water made contact he cried out.

        "GaH! WaTeR!" Error's voice glitched out clearly not liking the water as error signs appeared around him. You didn't take much delay as your weapon turned into a (F/C) bow. (If your weapon is already a bow good for you.) You shoot a (F/C) arrow made of magic at Error, and he used his blue strings to wrap around the magic arrow and tossed it away. Ink made a move quickly and used his ink to pin Error to a wall. But you knew that it wouldn't last to long. 

        "Error give up! I don't want to fight you!" Ink cried out as Error glared at him. Error suddenly disappeared and your (E/C) eye narrowed. You knew if you took off your hood it would be easier to see and use your magic. But you knew there was a slim chance that you wouldn't have to. But you were going to try and not take your hood off. You need to hide yourself and Sun and Moon.

        "Moon! Sun! Mist!" You called out a move. Suddenly they opened their mouths and mist appeared around you and the others. You pulled your hood down, knowing they would only be able to see the light glow of your eye. You moved your hand and you stopped focusing in on your surroundings. You took in a deep breath and muttered out, "Calm mind.." a move that Suicune could move. You felt yourself calm quickly and you felt your magic travel around you, telling you where everyone was. Ink had tensed and was not to far from you. Them you realized Error was not far from you- "GAH!" You let out a yelp of pain as you felt something wrap around your (F/C) soul. You tensed and closed your eyes tightly. The mist around you guys faded showing Error had his blue strings wrapped around  your soul.

        "Error! Let her go right now!" Ink called out and Error chuckled and shook his head. "If you don't-" Ink started but Moon and Sun jumped up growling. You opened your mouth, just barely able to utter out the word. 

        "Arceus..." You were able to mutter out. For a moment it was as if the world froze. You felt Error froze and you glanced behind you. Moon was golden and Sun was white. They were Arceus... The strongest pokemon, the god of the pokemon world basically. Crazy right? Well anyways here they were as they glared at Error. 

        "How dare you... HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH HER!" Moon was clearly in rage as the wheel on his back turned rainbow, to show he was using water moves, and a lot more different types. Error was clearly surprised by Moon's sudden rage as he growled. "Sun. Tsunami." Moon growled and then Sun did as Moon said, Moon doing the same. A large wave zoomed towards you and Error. You felt a barrier surround you, most likely by Sun and Moon. You felt the strings detach from your soul and you quickly rushed back to where Moon and Sun were. Error glared at you and got ready to fight back. 

        "(Y/N)! Are you okay!?!" A voice called out worriedly to you.

        "Of course she's okay you idiot," Another voice growled back at the other. You turned your head to see....


	9. Chapter 8: Dream and Nightmare to the Rescue

You quickly turned your head and to say you were shocked, was to say the least. It seemed like everything had just slowed down for a moment. You looked at the pair who had suddenly showed up. You stared and blinked your (E/C) eye to see them... You quickly realized your hood and reached up to find it was already on. You glanced over to Sun and Moon, but Sun just winked at you. She turned her form into one of her favorite forms Slyveon. Moon glanced over at Sun and rolled his eyes, turning into his Umbreon form. The pair glanced at you, giving you a smile of their own before returning to look at the two who had just shown up. You were and weren't surprised to be honest.

        "Umm... Dream...? Nightmare..? What are you two doing here?" You questioned but then you stopped and quickly turned on your heels to look back at Error. He had started to bring his blue strings back out. Suddenly they shot towards Dream. You reacted quickly. "Moon! Shadow Ball! Sun! Fairy Wind!" You called out there attacks quickly as you activated your magic, and suddenly you were a blur of (F/C) magic.

        "(Y-Y/N)!" Dream cried out as you suddenly appeared in front of him. (F/C) gloves appeared on your hands with long white claws as you suddenly slashed through the blue strings. You glanced back at Dream and gave him a smile, hiding the fact that a blue string had cut you slightly. Moon looked over to you, he could smell the scent of blood and you knew he could. You made a small motion telling him not to worry while they are fighting.

        "(Y/N), are you okay?" Nightmare questioned his tentacles wrapping around your arms and body checking you for injuries, but you hid the small injury and brushed him off. You rolled your (E/C) eye and looked forward at Error, ready to fight still. Ink had realized the sudden attack and got ready to fight also. 

        "AmAzInG, EvEn ThOuGh I DiD A SuRpRiSe AtTaCk... YoU CaN StIlL CoUnTeR iT... I WoNdEr wHaT WiLl HaPpEn If I HaRmEd YoU-" Error was cut off by Nightmare. His tentacles wrapped around Error, holding him up in the air, clearly annoyed and mad.

        "Say that again. Do it. Finish it and say it again... If you say that again..." Nightmare started lifting his head up, a dark blue magic flared from his eye. You winced knowing Error wasn't going be get out of this unharmed. Dream had appeared next to you and his eyes started to scan over you for wounds. His eyes landed on your right arm, which was the one with the small injury. 

        "Something wrong Dream? Huh? Oh that?" You questioned pointing to your arm, that Dream was staring at with very wide eyes. "Don't worry Dream," You said patting his head, and giving him a small smile. "It's only just a small injury," You said and Dream looked at you, his right eye flaring up golden. 

        "Small injury!?!" Dream exclaimed with a cute expression, clearly upset. "That's not small! It's a giant gash in your arm (N/N)! (Nick Name)," Dream said with a pout and looked at your arm. Well in your words it was only a small injury. But for anyone else, it was basically a giant gash, it was pretty deep. When Dream touched it putting slight pressure on it, you winced slightly and let the tiniest whimper that you tried to hide it but Dream caught it. "Nightmare! (Y/N) is injured! Hurry up and finish the fight!" Dream called out and Nightmare growled annoyed. Moon and Sun heard and jumped to join Nightmare in battle. They have battled along side of Nightmare a few times, not going to bring that up. But they knew how to fight together very well. 

        "You injured... (Y/N)?" A low voice questioned, and to Error's surprise, it was Sun. She hadn't said a word since she started fighting with him, so it was... surprising, and the fact that it was such a low tone... "You... did... didn't you?" Sun questioned as she looked up at Error with a growl.

        "Sun! No killing! That's an order!" You called out as you pulled away from Dream and quickly went to fight along side the others. You summoned your magic as you started to make a Blaster. It started to energize and Moon growled. 

        "(Y/N)! Step back your injured and your going to use to much power!" Moon growled snapping at you and Sun powered up Fairy Wind once again. Sudden you let your attack go, but everything... Turned black..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Blaster she summons is what I call a Quaza Blaster. It is the head of Rayquaza.


	10. Chapter 9: Retreat and Regroup

nk's POV:

Shoot Error was able to escape before (Y/N)'s blast hit him. He's going to be hard to track again. I should've-  
"(Y/N)!" everyone yelled and I see them running towards her. She fell unconscious. Probably used up all her magic after using that strong attack.  Sun and Moon look like small cats now. Must be their actual forms. "Let's go back to her place for now to heal her up and regroup." I told everyone opening a portal back to her home with my paintbrush. Nightmare picks up (Y/N) with his tentacles and we all go through the portal.

No ones POV:

Ink, Sun, Moon, Dream, and Nightmare arrive back at (Y/N)'s cabin. Everyone sees (Y/N) unconscious with a giant gash in her arm.  
"What happened?" Blue said darkly. "(Y/N) protected Dream from Error's strings and one cut her arm while she cut through the rest with her magic. She then used too much of her magic with her last attack and fainted. Error got away." Nightmare said still holding (Y/N) with his tentacles. "Bring her on the couch. I'll heal her with my magic." Toriel stated walking to the couch with Nightmare. 

After (Y/N)'s arm was healed, everyone put her in her room with Sun and Moon following behind.

Y/N's POV

You start to wake up fluttering your (f/c) eyes open. You start sitting up and take a look at your surroundings. Your back in your room. No did a reset-  
"(Y/N)!" Sun and Moon tackled you and started nuzzling your cheeks. "What happened? Where's Error"? You questioned while checking your injured arm. It's all healed up leaving a pink scar. " After you used your blaster, even after telling you not to, he escaped before the blast hit him. Your magic was already very low with us transforming and you teleporting in front of Dream." Moon explained sternly.

You put your head knowing Moon was right about using your blaster. "I know your right I didn't want any of you getting hurt though. And I did NOT want you guys to kill him. He doesn't deserve it." You said putting your head up saying the last part. "Where is everybody else?" You said getting up from your bed. Sun and Moon pointed towards downstairs.

You put your hood back up and started walking downstairs. Everyone was up sitting and/or standing in your living room. They all turned in your direction when they heard footsteps coming downstairs.  
"(Y/N)!" All the Sans yelled and ran over and gave you a hug. "Geez guys I'm not dying. I just got tired from using my magic too much. I'm fine." You said reassuring them. "(Y/N)! You passed out after using that blast! Moon told you not to use it." Dream shouted crossing his arms. You looked away from them and got out of the hug from Blue and Nightmare. "Had to I didn't want any of you to get hurt. Desperate times call for desperate measures." you said with a shrug. "Where's Ink?" you asked looking around your home.  
"He went to go locate Error so we can try again tomorrow, not now (Y/N), I know you like to finish things and not wait until later but you need to get your magic back up." Moon explained while floating next to you in his Mew form.  
"Fine you win I'll wait," you said with a sigh, crossing your arms. You hear the sound of a portal opening. "Hey everyone I'm back and I have brought someone to help us out more", Ink said coming through the portal with someone in a black cloak covering him.  



	11. Chapter 10: Reaper with Starbucks

    You looked around but at the black cloak silently. You didn't know what to say, who the hell was this person? Was your question as you looked at  Well this person was a.. Well not a person but a skeleton. It just so happened that this person was another Sans. He had a long black coat, and he gave you the vibe of... Death. Death it's self. You stared silently at him, looking unsure at him. Moon growled, clearly not liking the vibe the skeleton was giving off, Sun looked unsure also though. Ink looked at Moon atnd took in a deep breath, "Okay, well guys this is Reaper Sans," Ink introduced and Moon bared glared at him silently. He looked ready to change forms soon.

        "Sup, what's wrong? It looks like you just got touched by death," Reaper Sans said with a Starbucks in his hand. (I'm sorry I am AU comic trash. If you know the Christmas Party AU Comic, then you are amazing - Shadow) You raised an eyebrow before opening your mouth to speak up only cut off.

        "Ink doesn't he kill people for a living?" Dream piped up slightly curious but also scared as he moved to hide behind you, peaking out from behind you. Reaper Sans gave Dream a lazy smile and gave a nod. Dream squeaked out, obviously kind of scared of Reaper as he tightened his grip on your jacket. You took in a deep breath and sighed.

        "It's okay Dream. Reaper won't kill you, I'm here for you, calm down," You said, to calm him and he whined trying to hide from Reaper. You tried to comfort him still. Reaper chuckled as he came into your wooden cabin. Ink followed him, closing the door behind himself. You looked unsure at Reaper as Nightmare came up next to you and took Dream from you, seeming to go into a different room to call Dream down. You sighed as Moon picked to transfer into his Shiny Ninetales. He growled at Reaper, okay he didn't like Reaper at all... Just great. Sun followed Moon and turned to her Ninetales form also, but she just nuzzled you instead. 

        "Woah there buddy. Calm down there, don't want to growl to your death bed now do you?" Reaper questioned as Moon growled baring his teeth at Reaper as he brushed his tails against you. You sighed looking at Moon then Sun.

        "Sorry about them..." You said with a sigh, rubbing the back of your head with your hand softly. "Moon isn't a big fan because... Well your aura raids off death. Which is understandable because your a Reaper, right?" You said as you patted Moon's head. 

        "Don't worry there sweet heart, most people don't like Death or Reapers anyways, at least your not trying to kick me out of your house~" Reaper hummed and suddenly Blue, aka Sans, walked back into the room from where ever he was before. 

        "Hey there kiddo what are you- What the hell..." Blue started but stopped staring at Reaper. Reaper laughed slightly as he sipped from his Starbucks. You looked at it slightly curious but shrugged it off, you looked away though as everyone slowly left to go do their own thing. Sun and Moon left to take a nap, but Moon didn't want to but Sun got him too.

        "So kid, I saw you looking at my Starbucks earlier. Wanna try some?" Death asked in a cool voice, like a lazy one more like it. He held out his Starbucks and you looked at it unsure. It looked like a... Carmal Frap? You shrugged your shoulder before nodding your head slowly.

        "Umm I guess?" You questioned as you willingly took a sip, you stopped blinking your eyes before taking a sip of a little more before stopping. "It's pretty good... Thanks," You said offering him a smile and he chuckled.

        "Maybe I'll get you one sometime." Reaper said as you sighed and nodded as he finally walked away. You closed your eye and then stop. Something felt off... As if... You groaned slightly it felt like something had just happened and it was really bad... Suddenly one thing filled your mind.

 

 

 

Error.


	12. Chapter 11: A Pleasant Walk?

 After the introduction with Reaper, you were on your way to your garden to get vegetables for dinner tonight when Undyne came next to you and asked, "Hey punk we wanna see what's back there."

         "I-if that's o-okay with you (Y-Y/N)." Alphys finished telling Undyne not to be rude. Alphys was very sweet, wasn't she?

        "Oh yeah sure you all can come back here just be careful where you step okay." You said walking towards the backyard with Sun and Moon behind you still in Ninetales form. You focused your (f/c) magic to make your wings and fly towards your Cherry Blossom tree and sat on the branch. "Well this is what I've grown. You guys can eat what you want it's all ripe and ready." You said leaning your head back against the tree with one of your legs dangling off.

        "Wow (Y/N) it's very delicious." Dream said with stars in his eyes eating blueberries. Everyone enjoyed your produce while you were dozing off on the tree. You felt that feeling again that something is wrong and you start hearing static. You put your hand over your head from the pain it's causing.

        "(Y/N) are you okay? What's wrong? Sun said worriedly in Pikachu form. Moon came from behind in Pikachu form as well.

        "Y-yeah probably just still tired from the battle. I'll lay back down to see if I can get more rest," You said jumping down from the branch with Sun and Moon on your shoulders. "Hey everyone, I'm gonna head back inside and get more rest. You guys can be out here however long you want to be." You told everyone while heading towards their direction.

 

~Night~  
          
        It's nighttime now. The wind is gentle rustling the trees. The crickets are chirping during the cool night. Your in bed and was able to get more rest but could not fall back to sleep. Everyone else has fallen asleep. You told Reaper that he can stay the night and he took the offer. You get out of bed knowing that it is another night to not sleep. During these times you like to go for a walk towards the plains and sit there to watch the stars. You put your (f/c) shoes on for walking and snuck out through the window while gliding down with your wings. You started heading towards the plains while singing this song. 

 

It's another day to fight the fray  
My heart is soaring.  
To find the way towards the stage won't come easily.  
Troubled waves, spirits decay their words are daunting.   
But they can not create what I will be.

You start twirling while walking. What you did not know while walking towards your destination was someone watching you in the darkness.

They laugh at me  
Throw taunts at me  
One look at me and they misjudge what they see, but I can only decide what I will be.  
I'll be your sky and your fire   
And I will go much higher  
I'll stand up to the lightning,  
It's time to turn the tide, at least I will try.  
I will be legendary,  
I will shine in your eyes  
And you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight.

You start to fly at a low altitude while doing slow circles while singing. You almost arrive at the plains.

I can face the rain, get through the pain  
My soul is burning.  
I was once afraid, hid in the shade, changing what's me.  
I was falling under,  
scared of the thunder, from their taunting.  
But they should not effect who will be.

You put your hood down to enjoy the wind in your (h/l) hair while still gliding towards the plains.

I'm not ashamed,   
I'm proud of my name  
I'm not the same I can drown their spiteful flames.  
I'll aim to win, not wallow within the lie that I've been.  
I'll be your sky and your fire  
and I wil go much higher  
I'll stand up to the lightning  
it's time to turn the tide, at least I will try  
I will be legendary   
I will shine in your eyes,  
and you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight.  
Step in the light   
(I will be me and only me)  
Step into the spotlight  
I'll be your sky and your fire   
and I will go much higher   
I'll stand up to the lightning it's time to turn the tide.  
(at least I will try)  
I am not ordinary   
I will be only me  
and you'll see that I'm worthy to be in your spotlight.

You make it to the plains and land in the middle singing the last verse.

In your spotlight

        You take a deep breath of the cool air of the night with a crescent moon in the middle of the sky surrounded by millions of stars. A very nice night for a walk. You start to hear the static again and you get your magic ready to defend yourself. Oh no you should have not come out here by yourself. Coming out of the darkness was Error. He started laughing with a glitchy voice while saying, "YoU hAvE a LoVeLy VoIcE tHeRe SwEeThEaRt, BuT yOu MaDe A bAd DeCiSiOn CoMiNg OuT bY yOuRsElF."

        You need to get back to the others and fast. You threw a (f/c) fireball in his direction to distract him while you flew up to get away. You didn't get far when his strings wrapped around your ankles and threw you down. You got back up but then he started wrapping your (f/c) SOUL and body in his strings. "AAAGGHH!" you started screaming when he started tightening his strings on your SOUL.

        "YoUr CoMiNg WiTh Me NoW pUpPeT aNd No OnE cAn HeLp YoU nOw~" he purred into your ear before you passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song your singing is In Your Spotlight by TrickyWi


	13. Chapter 12: (Y/N) is Missing

Regular POV:  
        It was beginning to be morning as the sun starts to show itself very slightly from the tip of the mountain. Sun and Moon wake up to (Y/N) not in her room with them. "EVERYONE WAKE UP (Y/N'S) GONE!!" both Sun and Moon yell throughout the house while in their Mew form. Everyone wakes up and heads downstairs with Sun and Moon.

         "What do you mean she's gone?" everyone questioned. The Sans's eyes all glow with anger with you missing so suddenly without them realizing it at all.

        "Where could she have gone?  Do you know where she likes to go when she can't sleep?" Blue asked Sun and Moon.

        "She likes to go to the plains to watch the stars and sometimes falls asleep there." Sun said with worry in her tone. 

        "Let's start there and see if she's there" Ink said getting his paintbrush behind him, he had a determined look on his face.

Time Skip:

        Everyone gets there to the plains and there is no sign of her. Moon smells the air and smells her blood. "Guys over here. I can faintly smell her blood in this area," Moon said levitating above the dried grass with your blood. Everyone look around the area where the blood is for clues.

        "Guys we have a problem," Ink came to everyone with a piece of blue string in his hands.  
"Error," Ink said seriously. The Sans's start glowing with magic in anger knowing that Error has taken you. Sun and Moon start growling and tearing up because they are afraid that you are hurt.

        "Hey don't worry you two we'll get her back safe. Error is going to be in for a bad time for messing with her." Reaper said coming in the middle of them both.

        "We need to come up with a plan and not just charge in out of anger." Ink said. Everyone starts coming up with a plan.

Y/N's POV:  
        You start to open your (f/c) eyes and find yourself back in the Anti-Void. You remember Error taking you from the plains. You wince in pain to feel dry blood on your forehead. You hit your head hard when Error pulled you down trying to get away. You start to curl up and cry (f/c) magic from your right eye while your hood was up. You shouldn't have left the cabin by yourself. Sun, Moon and everybody else are probably very worried about you. You don't like being alone and makes it worse that you were here by your-

        "WHY ARE YOU CRYING HUMAN! PLEASE DON'T CRY!" A loud voice said. You sniffle and look up to see who the loud voice belonged to. You look up to see...


	14. Chapter 13: Sweet Little Blueberry

When you looked who the voice belonged to, it was another version of Sans but he dressed and talked like Papyrus. He wore a blue scarf, a blue cape, gray shoulder pads, blue gloves, gray pants and blue boots. He had blue pupils with stars in them. 

        "*Sniff* h-hi I thought I was alone and I don't like being alone. What's your name?" you said wiping your eyes from the (F/C) tears with a sniffle.

        "I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANS OR YOU CAN CALL ME BLUEBERRY. MAY I ASK FOR YOUR NAME?" he said with a pose.  
           
        "Hehe my name is (Y/N) it's a pleasure to meet you Blueberry." you said taking his hand gently. He smiled happily that you did.

        "DON'T WORRY (Y/N) I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS SHALL KEEP YOU COMPANY! DO YOU LIKE TO KNIT/CROCHET?" He asked. You looked at him wide eyed and said with a smile.

         "Yes I love to knit/crochet." It looked like his eyes got bigger with the stars. You and Blueberry start making scarves.

Time Skip:

        You finished your scarf using your (f/s) favorite stitch and (f/c) and Blueberry made his using blue. "WHY DO YOU KEEP YOUR HOOD ON (Y/N)?" Blueberry asked tilting his head.

         "Oh well I don't want to freak you out with my eye." you said putting your head down. You bit your lip gently, not knowing what Blueberry would do next.

        "I WOULD NEVER JUDGE HUMAN YOU CAN SHOW ME!" he said with a big smile. I went ahead and put my hood down to show my face.  He looked really excited like seeing something new. "WOW THAT'S SO COOL! SO YOU HAVE MAGIC?" He asked.

        "Yeah I do but right now it's low and I'll pass out if I use too much" you said. Your only saying that in case Error was listening on your conversation.

        "HeLlO pUpPeTs. WhAt ArE yOu DoInG?" Error asked walking towards you and Blueberry. You get up quickly and stand in front of Blueberry.

        "What do you want Error and why did you bring me here?" you said with your right (f/c) eye glowing. Error quickly wraps your body and SOUL in his strings.

        "YoU dOn'T qUeStIoN mE pUpPeT." he said getting up to your face. You look towards Blueberry and he looks scared. Out of no where a beam of light shoots at the strings wrapping you.

        "(Y/N)!" two voices called you know belonged to Sun and Moon. You go to run to them with tears in your eyes but your quickly wrapped again and thrown into a room.

        "Sun, Moon!" you call to them but the door closes.


	15. Chapter 14: Where am I?

 

Y/N's POV:

Error threw you into a room with (f/c) walls and a bed. You went for the door before it closed but you find it locked. You try to teleport to where Sun and Moon were but can't find their location. Where the hell did Error throw you in? ' _Sun, Moon, can you hear me?'_  you say telepathically, your (f/c) eye glowing with magic while closing them, trying to reach them through mind. _'(Y/N)! Are you alright? Are you hurt?_ ' they both ask. _'I'm fine but I don't know where I am. I can't keep this up long. Don't hurt Error please. I'll explain when I can come to you'._  you said and stopped since it wad taking up too much of your magic. "I might as well sleep to regain my magic. I can't get out of the room." You say to yourself. You go to the bed and fall asleep.

Regular POV:

Sun, Moon and everyone else arrived in the Anti-Void and saw Error's strings wrapped around (Y/N) and her (f/c) soul. Blue fired a Blaster at it and broke the strings. Sun and Moon called for (Y/N) only for her to get thrown into a made room by Error. She called to them but the door closed and disappeared. Sun and Moon growl at Error. "Let her go" Moon said with a threatening tone, transforming into Lugia. Sun transformed into Ho-Oh. That's when they heard (Y/N) talking telepathically to them. She said to not hurt Error and would explain when she found some way to escape. As much as they want to hurt Error, they would never go against (Y/N's) wishes. "Guys (Y/N) just reached us through telepathy and she does not want us to hurt Error and will explain why later." Moon said with his head down. Everyone else is trying to figure out why since he kidnapped you and hurt you.

Y/N's POV:

        You start waking up only to find yourself not in the room on the bed, but on a patch of grass with yellow flowers. Everywhere else you look is black. "Where am I?" you ask yourself getting up from the ground.

        "Your in the Save Screen area where I live," said a familiar voice. You turn your head towards the voice to see Sans but his coat is white instead of blue, has Papyrus's scarf wrapped on him, a giant gash in his abdomen area, and a few spots on his body that are blurred out like a glitch.

        "S-Sans what happened to you?" you ask putting your hands to your face because he looks like he's in pain...

         "The name's Geno I'm another version of Sans but not from a good universe (Y/N). Before you ask why I know your name, I saw you in the Anti-Void and wanted to help you out get to your Guardians." He said coming towards you.

        "Are you in any pain? I can heal your wounds even if a little," you said to Geno quite worried about the large slash.  
         "There's no time for that. You can't be here long. I'm sending you back to them." The world around you starts to fade out. "See you around until time." that was the last thing you heard Geno say.


	16. Chapter 15: Forgiveness

       Your falling and you start seeing white all around you. You turn your body around to see everybody beneath you. "WATCH OUT EVERYBODY!" you yell out while getting your (f/c) wings ready and glide down from the sky.

        "(Y-Y/N) where did you come from?" Dream asked tackling you in a hug. Everyone else starts hugging you and making sure you're okay.

         "Someone helped me out to escape from wherever I was at." you said getting out of everyone's hug to go towards Sun and Moon who are still in Lugia and Ho-Oh form.

        "We're so happy to see you safe." Moon said lowering his head and nuzzling your head. Sun did the the same on the other side of your face.

        "WhO hElPeD yOu? It'S iMpOsSiBlE fOr YoU tO eScApE oN yOuR oWn." Error said with a surprised look on his face.  
        "Doesn't matter. If I told you who helped me, you would hurt them. Speaking of..." you said putting your hood down revealing your wound on your head. Apparently Error was just as surprised and shocked to see your wound as everyone else, except they are very angry. Everyone gets ready to use their magic on Error for hurting you, but you step in front of them blocking Error.

        "Why are you defending him? He hurt you AND kidnapped you, same with Blueberry." Blue said with an angry tone still flaring magic from his left socket.

        "You guys tell me he's bad and destroys everything but let me ask you this. If he destroys every glitch why didn't he just kill me and Blueberry?" you ask towards the everyone. everyone said nothing, seeming still confused that you were defending him and not knowing how to answer. "So no answer for that. Shows me that Error hear has been misjudged. Okay yeah he has destroyed some AU's I'm not defending him from that. What I see is that Error is lonely and probably just wants company." you turn towards Error. "Error if you wanted some company you could've just asked and not kidnap me. But you know what I know how you feel." Error looks at you with a shocked expression and then an angry one.

        "HeH hOw WoUlD YOU kNoW hOw It FeElS? sEeMs To Me YoU hAvE lOtS oF fRiEnDs." Error said with an angry tone.  
          
        "I never had all of them until recently if you want my honest opinion. Heh to tell the truth, I almost went completely mad with the nightmares, with how lonely I was, and being misjudged as a freak from other humans who came to the mountain." you say with a sad tone and start tearing up. "First two people to help me out of my darkness were Dream and Nightmare. I'm not gonna tell anyone yet about that cuz I can save that for another time. Point is Error I'll be your friend and I forgive you. I don't want to fight anymore."

        "(Y/N)..." everyone behind you comes beside you to comfort you. 

***Error spares you and all your friends***

        "Error whenever you want any company your welcome to my home visit. Same with all of you." you say towards everyone. With everyone calming down, Ink and Error shake hands to show a truce for no more destroying AU's. You and everyone, including Error all go back to your home. Saving the AU's from destruction fills you with DETERMINATION.


	17. Chapter 16: A Look into Y/N's Past

    After you and everyone arrive to your home, make dinner, and settle down, Ink asks "(Y/N) would you mind telling us about your past? You mentioned that you almost went mad, if you want to that is." you look towards everyone and you set your cup of water down.

        You take a deep breath and say, "It's not a problem but my past is not a happy one. I'll start from where my magic woke up inside me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "I was five years old when my magic awoke. During that time, I was in pain and my magic was unstable. It did not help at all when just a month before, my father died from an unknown illness. My mother took me away from our old home in the city and we moved into a home that was close to the city but not anywhere near society. My mother told me that me having magic can scare people and the government could take me away and do bad things to me. Five years later, I'm in more control of my magic now. My mother helped me learn to control it since I found out she had magic as well. She told me that she never told father about it. I didn't ask why because I'm sure she had her reasons. One day, several people in black suits came to our home. My mother told me to hide somewhere. Apparently they were the bad people she was telling me about from the government. I could hear the conversation just a little and they found out about my mother's magic. The didn't know she had me and had magic. They tried to take her but she fought back with her magic.

        That's when I first saw Sun. She came down in a pink bubble beside my mom and fought alongside her. But then I heard a loud noise. My mom fell to the ground. Sun transformed into Entei and chased away the people. The window broke and they threw a bottle on fire. The house started to burst into flames. I quickly got out to my mom. There was blood everywhere around her. I tried to heal her but. I was so upset that I could barely do anything. I still don't know to this day what she said before she died. She said it in a different language. Sun put me on her back and I hid myself and her with my magic while riding on her in case those people were still there. 

       We got to the forest and that's where Moon waited for us. They told me that they were my Guardians and will take care of me in place of my parents. Few years later, I was depressed. I lost my parents, lost everything we had. The only thing that I got of my moms was the hooded coat I have now. Not only that, I kept having days like they are repeating. Sun and Moon don't remember only I do. Then nights always had nightmares in store for me. I was alone, alone with the repeated days, alone with no one to talk to, no friends, no family. Then one night when as I was asleep, I met them, Dream and Nightmare. I wasn't alone anymore."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        You are crying, crying from the remembrance of your mom and telling them how she died and you tried everything to save her. "I-I miss her so much *sniff* you guys would have loved her. B-best mom anyone could ever ask for." you said putting your knees on your chest and breaking down crying. Your magic is flaring from your (f/c) eye and you can feel it around your whole body heating from your sadness and anger of your mother's death. Nightmare comes over, wraps his tentacles around your body and has you look up to look at him

         "(Y/N) breath you need to calm down. Look at me, count down to 10 while doing deep breaths" he says keeping eye contact with you. You do as he says and your magic is calming down very slow. The heat from it decreasing now. Sun and Moon transform into Eevees to come on your shoulder and lap to help calm you down.

        "Your not alone anymore you have people that care about you now and would never betray you okay?" Moon says on your shoulder helping wipe away tears. Everyone comes up to comfort you telling you that you will never be alone or get hurt ever again that way.

        "Thank you all so much. I'm so happy to have you all in my life." you say with a smile as you sniffle a bit more, as you raise your hand and wipe away the last of your tears...

        Everyone now heads to bed with you going up to the roof to watch the stars until your tired. The next morning, everyone gets ready to go back to where they belong. "Please don't be strangers you're welcome here anytime to relax and visit." you say to Nightmare, Dream, Ink, Error, and Reaper. They all say their goodbyes and leave. Sans and the others start heading out to do negotiations with Humanity. You tell them the same thing. You, Sun and Moon watch as Sans's group heads towards the city. You have a feeling that once everything pans out, it will change your life more.


	18. Chapter 17: A Special Surprise

One year later:

        One year has passed since the monsters have came to the surface and since you helped save all the AU's from Error and befriended him. You would always get visits from everyone whenever they had free time. Mostly Dream, Nightmare, Ink, and Error came to visit since during the time, Blue's group was busy with negotiations with Humanity. After finalizing negotiations, Humanity has allowed them to make their own town. There are the monster racists who go against this but that doesn't surprise you. You would sketch with Ink, watch the sunsets and stars with Error, and Dream and Nightmare would come by and chat with you in person or in your dreams. Blue would come by sometimes and ask for Sun and Moon. You're not sure why but did not question it. You trusted Blue with them and they trusted him. Now that your looking at your home, it looks like there is less things. Sun and Moon would tell you that they would replace the things new. You did not question them.

The next day:

        You're sleeping in your bed. You've been having less nightmares now so now sleeping was coming easier for you. Sun and Moon came into your room really excited. "(Y/N) wake up we have a surprise for you!" Sun said transforming into Pidgeot.

         "Yawn* what is it Sun?" you asked getting up from your bed and rubbing your (f/c) eyes, getting your hooded coat on.

        "You have to wear this blindfold the surprise is not here." Moon said still in his Mew form.

        "Uh okay? Where are we going?" you asked putting the blindfold on going towards Sun.

         "Can't tell you it's a surprise silly." Sun said with you climbing on her. You and Sun go outside. She takes off taking you towards your surprise.

Moon's POV:

        Sun is taking her to the surprise. Blue came by one day and talked with me and Sun. He told us that because we have shown such great hospitality, opened our home to them, and help save the AU's, he has a place for us to live but still away from Humanity. We don't want (Y/N) around them because of what they did. She doesn't want anything to do with them anyways. So little by little, we've been helping transfer our things from our cabin to the new home. Now that (Y/N's) gone, we're getting her things from her room and transferring them to her new room. She's going to love it. Ink creates a portal from our cabin to the new place. She's in for a huge surprise.

Y/N's POV:

        We're flying right now to where, you do not know. Whatever this surprise is, it's kind of far from your cabin. You feel yourself descending now after what feels like half an hour of flying. "We're here but don't take off your blindfold yet," Sun said while it sounds like she's moving away from you. You have your hood up but still can't see. Sun comes back to you and says, "Okay you can take it off now." You take off the blindfold to see right in front of your eyes a HUGE mansion. It held a lot of rooms from what you can see in the front. It looks like it's three stories tall. The colors are your (f/c's) from the walls to the borders. Your eyes go wide-eyed from seeing something as big as this.

        "S-Sun what is this and why are we here?" you ask while Sun is pushing you towards the door.

        "Well knock on the door and you'll see for yourself." Sun said still pushing you. You can feel a LOT of magic when you start getting closer to the door. You don't say anything yet. You knock on the door twice as hard as you can, not knowing if whoever is here can hear it. The door opens and you see a flash of light blue in front of you picking you up in a tight hug.

        "(Y/N) I MISSED YOU I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" It was Blueberry who was hugging you, you almost fell you were sure if it wasn't for Blueberry's tight hug.

        "B-Blueberry? I missed you too. What are you doing here?" you ask while Blueberry is still hugging you but not so tightly anymore.

        "He lives here as well as the others you've met." said Blue as he was coming from another room. You look around while walking inside. There was a spiral staircase that leads to three different floors. The ceiling down to the floor looked like it was over 30 feet high. The kitchen was HUGE with a lot of burners and several ovens(however many you want to put). There was a giant flatscreen TV in the living room with two couches in the shape of an L.

         "Wow this is AMAZING so Nightmare and the others are here? Is this the surprise?" you ask while being put down by Blueberry with Sun coming in beside you. "Your surprise is living here with us and meeting the others." Blue said.


	19. Chapter 18:

    "....W-what? What do you mean? Sun what does he mean 'live here'?" you ask wide-eyed not sure what else to say. Live here in this mansion? 

        "Well (Y/N) because we showed great hospitality and helped save all the universes, Blue and everyone else we've met and befriended wanted us to live here with them so you're still away from Humanity but now with your friends." Sun said now transformed into Noivern. 

        "YEAH ISN'T THAT GREAT? WE'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE AND THEY ARE EXCITED TO MEET YOU (Y/N) AS WELL AS EVERYONE ELSE!" Blueberry said embracing you in another hug twirling you around. You start tearing up. They wanted you here to stay with them. 

        "Hehe you guys that's too much. I couldn't possibly live here." you said wiping your eyes as you sniffled slightly.  
          
         "Kiddo you accepted us into your home barely knowing us and risked your life saving thousands of universes that you knew nothing about like it's no big deal. We also don't want you alone anymore now that you've made friends with all of us that you know." Blue said coming up to you. 

        Blueberry puts you down and you take a deep breath,"Alright I accept your offer. Thank you guys so much for this awesome surprise. I can't wait to see everyone again and meet new people." you said smiling with happy tears. 

        "YAAY WE CAN MAKE FRIENDSHIP TACOS AND YOU CAN MEET MY BROTHER!!!!" Blueberry said jumping up and down with excitement.

         "Calm down Blueberry let's let her see her room first before she meets everyone." Moon said levitating from upstairs in his Mew form. 

        "Moon? When did you get here?" you asked tilting your head slightly to the side, looking at the shiny Mew.  
          
         "Well me, Ink and Error just got the rest of your things from your room after you left," Moon said coming towards you and sitting on your shoulder while wrapping his tail around your tail to say on. 

        "So that's why you stayed you sneaky devil you." you said nuzzling Moon with him nuzzling back.

         "I WANNA SHOW YOU (Y/N) PLEASE?" Blueberry begged to you, making you chuckle lightly at the small skeleton. You patted his head gently and gave him a smile.

        "Okay okay Blueberry calm down now. You can show me, just try not to run into something," You said the last part teasingly as he smiled brightly and started to jump up and down leading you off. You smiled at the skeleton as he led you down the hall into another room, which you asusmed was the living room. You froze for a second and calmed knowing your hood was up. But you were kind of surprised seeing a new skeleton in front of you, lazing on the couch.

    "PAPYRUS! WAKE UP BROTHER! I WANT YOU TO MEET THE HUMAN I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU ABOUT! (Y/N) MEET MY BROTHER PAPYRUS! PAPYRUS MEET THE HUMAN (Y/N)!" Blueberry said happily clearly as the tall skeleton in an orange hoodie and shorts looked up at you, opening his eye sockets.

    "Nice to meet you (Y/N). It's nice to meet the human that my little bro has been speaking about so fondly. You can call me Stretch if you want. It's a nickname from a few other skeleton's here," The orange hooded skeleton said as he out stretched a hand, and you moved your hand shaking the other one.

    "Nice try there. But I caught the woopie cushion. Though it was a nice trick," You said with a chuckle and Stretch seemed to smile at you and laughed lightly also.

    "Well at least I almost got you kiddo. You seem to have a nice eye out, also speaking of. My lil bro said you can use magic, is that true?" Stretch questioned finally standing up off the couch and you nodded. "Well do you feel comfortable taking your hood off? I know that no one here will judge you for it and if they do, I could always help you with that." You smiled lightly, and complied taking your hood off.

    "Hey Stretch, who are you talking to- so your the famous kid that everyone's talking about huh?" Another voice entered the mix as you looked up slightly surprised and tilted your head looking at the skeleton.


	20. Chapter 19: Underfell Bros?

You blinked your (E/C) eye looking at the new comer. Then tensed realizing a few moments before you had pulled down your hood. You reached back, taking the fur of your hood in your hand, and quickly moved to pull it up. The new comer, looked confused as a skeleton's hand reached over from behind you, not letting you pull your hoodie up. "Calm down (Y/N), no reason to be shy now. I said none of them would judge you. So don't pull your hood up," Stretch's voice floated behind you. Your grip tightened slightly on your hoodie, as you bit your lip. It was obvious that the short skeleton in front of you could see your other... eye. "Please..." You bit back a sigh and slowly loosened your grip on your hoodie. Stretch let go after, letting it fall back down. 

    "Well anyways kid. Stretch it's cool to see you anyways. So kiddo, what's your name? I'm Underfell Sans. Call me Red or Edge." Underfell Sans said as you blinked your eyes and slowly nodded before you could answer he said another thing. "Also by the way, your eye looks really fu-" Edge started but you heard a growl type of noise which you could only guess was Stretch. "Really freaking awesome looking." He finished seeming a bit nervous. You looked over at Stretch and he just gave you a lazy smile. You had a small blush from what Red had called you. 

    "Hehe.. T-thanks. My name's (Y/N)," you said with a light stutter and you heard someone pouting as you were tackled into another hug, luckily you were able to support their weight. "B-blueberry?" You muttered questioningly.

    "Come on (Y/N)! Let's go make some amazing tacos! To the kitchen!" Blueberry said hugging you still before letting go, as he jumped up and down excitedly. You chuckled at how excited Blueberry suddenly was and smiled at Red. You stretched slightly still not very sure if keeping your hood being down was good. But you just had to trust Stretch's judgement and sighed before patting Blueberry's head.

    "Well okay then Blueberry. We should get going to the kitchen then Blueberry. It was nice meeting you Red. Talk to you later, okay?" You hummed giving him a small smile, as you let Blueberry tug you away once again. Red looked a little... something but you couldn't exactly tell. You shrugged it off as Blueberry dragged you back into the hall. Suddenly you heard Blueberry squeak and you bumped into someone. You fell back slightly, but were able to keep a footing. You looked up timidly slightly to see another Papyrus. He wore a red scarf and a lot of black. He had three scars along one of his eye sockets as he looked at you.

    "You must be that human. Strange. I thought you would look different. I am the great Papyrus! Or Flare if you must have a nickname. Your (Y/N) right?" Flare said and you tilted your head gently before slowly nodding once again.

    "Yeah... The name's (Y/N). Are you... Underfell Papyrus?" You questioned as Blueberry tugged you around Flare towards another door.

    "Yes (Y/N)! That's Underfell Papyrus! Come on now let's go make some amazing tacos!" Blueberry said tugging you quickly through another door way. You tilted your head but shrugged it off as you were pulled into the kitchen.

    "Oh hey (Y/N), nice to see you again," Reaper's voice called out and you looked over to see Reaper standing with Starbucks in his hand, of course... You chuckled at what you thought and gave him a smile.

    "Oh hey Reaper, hope your doing good. So what are you doing?" You questioned the Grim Reaper and he just gave a shrug. He held out his Starbucks waving it in front of you.

    "It's a caramel frap with whip cream and extra caramel drizzle, want some?" Reaper questioned as you nodded and took the Frap. from his hand. (That's actually exactly what I order from Starbucks every time I go. X3 - Shadow)  You happily drank some, it was really sweet and caramely. It tasted pretty good. You laughed slightly feeling a bit more energized and removed the straw from your lips. You licked your lip, some caramel still on the side. You held it back out to Reaper who what was seemed to have a black blush? You tilted your head unsure of why he was blushing. 

    "Hey Reaper... Are you okay? Do you feel sick or something? Or... Are you blushing?" You questioned him, taking a step closer and putting your hand on his forehead. It might be weird and skeletons might not be able to get sick, but hey maybe they could get sick. Reaper's black blush seem to deepen and he pushed your hand away with a small smirk.

    "So... I still haven't figured it out. Are you a sadist or masochist?" Reaper questioned leaning in closer, a blush spreaded across your cheeks like wild fire it seemed. "I mean I'm okay either way." He said pulling his phone out and put his arm around you. Before snapping a picture which confused you as he pulled away. You had no clue what he was doing and peaked over his shoulder. It had the picture of you and him and it said along the bottom, 'Sorry Tor, gotta new bae <3' You blinked your eyes and squeaked as he pressed the send button. (Told you I was trash for Christmas AU comic! - Shadow) 

    "Hey guys, it's about to be night, anyone want to go watch the stars with me?" A voice floated through the kitchen and you blinked in surprise. How quick did the day go with just meeting basically 3 new skeletons? You meant geez the hell? You shrugged it up, and casted your eyes up to look at the new skeleton. A new friend in another day maybe?


	21. Chapter 20: Star Gazing with 3 Skeletons

       You looked at the new skeleton that had entered the kitchen a few moments before. The short skeleton stared at you and gave you a smile and approached you. You blinked and stopped thinking about what he had just said. Look at the stars? Hell yeah! You jumped up and down giving him an excited smile. "I'll go star gazing with you on the roof!" You said with a smile and the short skeleton laughed patting your head. He wore a blue and yellow jacket with faux white fur around the hood. He also wore blue and yellow shorts and slippers.

    "So then kiddo, what's your name? I'm Outertale Sans. You can call me Star if you want. Seeing that everyone hear seems to get a nickname around here," Outertale Sans said giving you a smile and you nodded at Star. You glanced to see Blueberry making tacos happily as your gaze returned to Star. 

    "Well my name's (Y/N) it's nice to meet you Outertale Sans. I guess I'll call you Star then," You hummed lightly giving him a smile. Star gave you a smile back as you heard a squeal and you were pulled into a hug. You felt some of the air leave your lungs from a tight hug. You shut your eyes trying to catch your breath.

    "(Y/N)! Your here! I didn't realize that you were coming today! It's nice to see you again!" A well known skeleton's voice squealed. You patted his back trying to get him to let go but it seemed that the small skeleton wouldn't let go of you.

    "Hey Dream, I think it would be a good idea if you let go of (Y/N). She looks like she needs air dude," Star said and you felt the small skeleton let go of you quickly and looked at you worriedly. 

    "I'm sorry (Y/N)! I'm really really sorry!" Dream sputtered out quickly and checked to see if you were breathing, you took in a few deep breaths before letting out a chuckle. You patted his head and gave him a light hug and kissed the top of his skull.

    "It's okay Dream don't worry. I'm about to go star gazing with Star, want to come with us?" You questioned Dream as you saw golden dust across his cheek bones. You giggled slightly before looking over at Star. "Well you are okay with that... right Star?" You asked looking over at him and he gave you a shrug and nod. You looked back to Dream who seemed to fan girl over something. "So are you coming Dream?"

    "Y-yes! I'm coming!" Dream stuttered out seemingly and he seemed very excited also about it. You laughed slightly at his small stutter and started off out of the kitchen you tilted your head as Star spoke up.

    "Your okay with my bro coming right kid? I'm sure Papyrus would love to meet you after all," Star said and you smiled brightly, excited to meet yet another skeleton in such a small time. You bounced up and down. 

    "Of course your brother can come! I can't wait to meet him," You said excitedly then just as you said that Sun peaked around the corner in her Sylveon form. She looked at the three of you as Blueberry spoke up.

    "Hey (Y/N)! My Magnifcent Tacos! Will be done in a few hours! I'm going to make a lot! So then we can have a movie night tonight!" Blueberry exclaimed happily you tilted your head in surprise.

    "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that we are having movie night tonight. So don't be later, (Y/N)," Sun said as she passed by the kitchen. You rolled your eyes and sighed. 

    "Well I can't wait then."

~During Star Gazing~

    Suddenly a new person entered onto the roof. "I'm sorry the great Papyrus is late!" A loud voice called out. Outertale Papyrus is what you guessed and Star smiled at him.

    "It's fine bro. Now come introudce yourself to the human, (Y/N). Hey (Y/N) this is my bro," Star said still looking at the night sky. It had been about 10 minutes and you guys would only be up there for about 30 more minutes before movie night.

    "Of course Star! Hello Human! I'm the great Papyrus! Or you can call me Galaxy," Outertale Papyrus introduced himself and you gave him a smile, pushing yourself from your spot.

    "Nice to meet you Galaxy. I'm (Y/N), and your not that late so don't worry so come join us in star gazing," You hummed as you pulled Galaxy over before laying back down and gazing at the stars.

~A While Later~

    "Hey kid, skeletons. Let's go time to watch a movie," Red's voice called out from below and you nodded. 

    "We're coming!" You called out as the four of you headed down. Once you reached the living room, everyone had got settled. Galaxy and Star walked off towards a different spot and Dream skipped off to sit by Nightmare. Where were you going to sit?


	22. Chapter 21: Movie Night

You casted your (E/C) eyes around the room, your gaze going over all the different skeletons in the room. You knew some but there was a lot you didn't know. You guessed it would be a good idea to meet a new skeleton maybe. You tilted your head, as you scanned the room. Blueberry was now sitting with Stretch, Red, and Flare, sitting on the couch, or well one of them, they were sitting on one side. Then there was Blue sitting with Papyrus with Blue leaning against Papyrus as Papyrus waited for the movie. Galaxy and Star took a seat on some blankets in front of the large tv, near Nightmare and Dream who sat a few feet from the Outertale Bros leaning against the couch with a few blankets and pillows. Ink actually was sitting with Error who leaned against the wall as he glanced over at you, giving you a small smile before looking away.   
    There were many other skeletons and your eyes on a certain one. He sat alone on a two seat couch that was black as he looked at the TV boredly. You glanced over to see Red now up going through the movies as you looked back at the other skeleton. He had a shorter black jacket with white faux fur around the hood. He had a gaster blaster mark on his jacket's shoulder. He had... no shirt. Which did make you blush slightly but you kept examining him. He also wore grey jeans with a black belt. You slowly made your way over to him. He didn't seem to notice you in till you spoke up.  
    "Hey there, you wouldn't mind me sitting with you... Would you?" You questioned slightly shy and timidly. The skeleton seemed surprised and quickly casted his eyes up at you. He looked surprised by you asking him. He took in a deep breath before glancing away and gave you a shrug.  
    "Go ahead kid. It is a two person couch." The Gaster skeleton said with a shrug as you smiled lightly and moved sitting on the right of him. "I'm Gaster Sans. Just call me Gasts." He muttered as he glanced at you. You tilted your head to the side, in which he would call cute.  
    "Nice to meet you Gasts! I'm (Y/N), it's very nice to meet you," You hummed lightly and he seemed to study you, thinking about something. Suddenly a loud voice called out making you jump.  
    "OKAY PEOPLE! WE HAVE OUR MOVIE! WE DON'T CARE IF YOU DISAGREE WE ARE WATCHING A HORROR MOVIE. NO CLUE WHAT IT'S ABOUT BUT GO WITH IT!" Red's loud voice made you turn as your eyes narrowed and you hissed in surprise. It seemed to surprise Gasts but made him mutter something.  
    "Kitty..." Gasts muttered out quietly tilting his head and looked at you. You still glared at Red as he held his hands up in defense and walked back to his spot on the couch followed by Flare after he put the movie in. You sighed and leaned back, falling onto the couch. Fuzzy blackness covered your vision and you moved your hands and hissed, batting at the blanket like a kitten would. You finally kicked the blanket off, your head landing onto Gasts lap which you didn't take notice as you kicked the blanket all the way off. You puffed out your cheek and looked up to see Gasts looking down at you. You felt a blush cross your cheeks and you turned over to look at the TV with a blush. You pulled a pillow towards you, lifting your head up you ploped down the pillow onto his lap and let your head fall back down onto it. You let a small yawn leave your lips as you pulled the blanket back over you, and curled up slightly like a kitten as Gasts would say. Gasts felt a golden blush dust his cheeks and a smirk crossed his face seeing the jealous glares he was getting. But you didn't notice as you watched the horror movie start.  
    As the first jump scare came up, you heard Blueberry squeak out scared and hid behind Stretch making you sigh. You slowly closed your (E/C) eyes, feeling yourself start to drift off. You cuddled into Gasts as you drifted off. "Night..." You muttered triedly falling asleep on his lap. Next hing that happened was... you fell asleep.  
~Waking up~  
    You groaned slightly as you yawned slowly pushing yourself up. You rubbed your eyes sleepily seeing Gasts sleeping. You were proped up now with your elbow and you found that Gasts hand was on your head as if he had been petting you like you were a... kitten maybe. You shrugged it off and casted your eyes to see everyone was sleeping. You pulled yourself away from Gasts slowly and padded off towards the kitchen. You stood up and opened a cupboard pulling a glass cup. You walked towards the fridge and poured water into it. You took a sip gently, you were surprised. You glanced at the clock, you were able to sleep a few hours, without nightmare. It had been a while since your nightmares. Huh weird. You shrugged it off and sighed before stretching. You put your cup gently down on the counter. You glanced into the living room to see everyone so far still in there place. You slowly snuck outside and took a deep breath of air in. You then didn't notice the quiet foot steps behind you.  
      
    "So then, it's nice to meet you kid. Care to dance with me?" A new voice questioned gently and you started to turn around in surprise.


	23. Chapter 22: Dancing in the Night

You looked at the skeleton in front of you now. He looks a lot like Blue except he kept his hood up with no fur on it, pants instead of shorts, and tennis shoes instead of slippers.  
"I'm Dancetale Sans but you can call me Hip-Hop. By the way your eye looks really cool.", he said having his hand out for you. You blushed slightly from his compliment. "I-I don't know how to dance...", you said shyly with you head down. "Don't worry I'll lead ya sweetheart", Hip-Hop said taking your hand, leading you a little away from the house, into the front yard. He starts dancing with you to this song:

He starts by putting his hand around your waist and does back and forth steps with you. You follow his footsteps when you see where he's going. Then doing some twirls with you, you start to get the rhythm of the beat. You do some twirls your self while Hip-Hop does some twirling of his own. (Sorry if this is bad. Idk dancing. If you wanna add your own dances you can -Torri).  
You finished your dance with Hip-Hop. You were a little out of breath from dancing, but you had a fun time for your first dance.  
"Thank you for the dance Hip-Hop that was really fun", you said giving him a smile. He had a blue blush going across his face and kept his hood up. You don't know if it was a blush or not.  
"Are you alright Hip-Hop?" You asked in concern. "Yeah I'm fine. But anytime you want to practice dancing, I can help." He said while you and him go back inside. "I would love that thank you for the offer." you said quietly as you get inside.  
Everyone is still asleep where they are at as you and Hip-Hop quietly come back inside. He goes towards where you think is his brother and falls back to sleep. Since your not sure where your room is at yet, you sit back on the couch where Gasts is. You fall back to sleep minutes later.  
Couple hours later:  
You wake up before anyone else has woken up. It looks like it will be dawn soon so you get up from the couch and go towards the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone. You get out materials for pancakes, eggs, french toast and muffins for anyone wanting something different. You start humming a tune to yourself while making the mixes. You start to hear someone getting up but don't think much of it as someone entered the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song your dancing to is Dancing in the Dark by Rihanna


	24. Special Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a heart special om Quotev hence why I'm putting Special Chapter.

    You slowly opened your (E/C) eyes to find that... You were leaning against a tree, with your hoodie pulled up over your head. Your hands were in your pockets and you had your eyes closed. You had your legs spread out in front of you. You seemed that you were just hanging out around the area if anything. But you didn't remember coming here... Plus you hate people in general so you had no idea why you were here. You were closer to a town then you liked. You took in a deep breath, before slowly pushing yourself off the tree trunk. Your eyes scanned the area before looking over to the side once. You spotted a child, that looked like Frisk walking down the side wak. But she wore a jacket and her heart necklace. You slowly opened your mouth before muttering out her name. "Frisk?" You questioned quietly, tilting your head to the side. You seemed to grab her attention and she turned to face you and seemed surprised. Most would be surprised right? A stranger that knew your name calling out to you questioning.   
    "Umm... Hey there do I know you?" She tilted her head looking at you, causing her brown hair to move over. Well good thing you how to understand and sign if needed. You opened your mouth then closed it. This was a different universe... But Frisk knew about resets and time lines...  
    "Y-yeah... But in a different time line actually, I don't know what AU this is..." You said quietly as you quietly approached her, trotting towards her. She looked completely surprised by how you knew this and took a small step back but then she shook her head lightly.  
    "How do you know... Never mind. So... I take it that... you want to know more about this time line?" Frisk signed to you and you let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "You seem, well you know my name. So can you tell me yours?" She finished off signing and looked over at you.  
    "Oh, my name's (Y/N). It's nice to meet... this time line you Frisk. So where are you going to?" You questioned and she seem to tense slightly but also seemed to get happy at the same time which was very weird but you didn't judge and waited for her signs.  
    "Well... You see in this world... Sans... well he may or may not be 'insane' as mom says, I mean Toriel and I think... Papyrus is dead." Frisk tried to explain in signing but it seemed that she didn't know much but you shrugged it off.   
    "Oh what?" You said, it was clear you were in shock, first off. Sans is insane. Second off, Papyrus was dead...? You knew there were AUs where Papyrus was dead, but.... This seemed really bad AU for the skelebros now wasn't it? You took in a deep breath before letting out a sigh. "Well come on, you are going to go visit Sans maybe? If you are... I would like to meet him," You said gently and slightly quiet. It was hard to understand... That Sans was insane. Would he hurt others, that kind of insane? Or just the way he acted and talked?   
    "Yes, I am going to go visit him. But I am suppose to go see my mom, Tori, so yeah... But I always sneak off to go see Sans. Last time I went... I saw... Papyrus. But... he looked like a ghost..." Frisk signed the last part slowly as if she was unsure if it was a good thing to tell you. But you nodded, knowing certain things. You took a deep breath in and motioned for Frisk to lead. She started off and you quickly trotted behind Frisk as she led.  
    "Frisk... Would you say... that Sans would kill someone... in this universe?" You asked quietly and it seemed to surprise her, but she shook her head before she seemed ready to sign again. So you quickly padded faster to walk next to her to see what she would sign.  
    "No Sans wouldn't kill anyone. But... I remember seeing scars on his arms.. And Mom... She... she said that they had to put a straight jacket on him-," Frisk signed then stopped when she heard you gasp quietly. Since your hood was up she couldn't see the tears collecting in your eyes. (F/C) tears welled up in your eye socket and you took in a deep breath, trying to calm yourself, as you motioned for her to keep talking. She stopped before going on again. "Because he used his own nails to carve the scars into his arm, seemingly from scratching." Frisk finished off signing and you were now nervous to meet Sans. Does that mean... He stayed in an... Asylum? So.. Asylumtale? You were mostly quiet for the rest of the trip towards the asylum. You didn't know what to say antmore. You were nervous and kind of scared... Then you stopped when you almost ran into Frisk.  
    "H-huh? What is it?" You questioned quietly and she then motioned towards the building in front of you guys and you slowly nodded understanding. "Oh okay, we're... here huh?" You questioned quietly. She then started inside opening the door. 'It... doesn't look like an asylum...' You thought quietly as you entered with Frisk. 'No it doesn't (Y/N)...' A voice quietly echoed in your mind which made you jump. You swore whoever this was acted like your guardian it seemed. You looked at the bunny lady in front of you and she seemed surprise by you being with Frisk.  
    "Hello Frisk, Toriel said you would be here again. Here to visit her? Oh and who is your new friend?" The Bunny Lady talked to Frisk before questioning her about you as she motioned to you. Frisk smiled and nodded before gesturing to you to introduce yourself.   
    "H-hello there... I-i'm (Y/N)," You stuttered out slightly shy and tilted your head to the side quietly. With your hood still pulled over your head. "S-sorry I'm a b-bit shy... I'm F-frisk's friend," You muttered out quietly and the Bunny Lady nodded in understanding.  
    "Okay well I'm going to call Toriel okay? Give me a moment," The Bunny Lady said. You shrugged it off and slowly moved your hand out of your pocket to find something soft and plush in your hand. It was a little of Sun and Moon. They seemed not to be in this time line... You put them back in your pocket before taking out a different thing out of your pocket. You had a box of different colored band-aids with different patterns. Something tugged on your arm causing you to look up and saw Frisk quickly trying to pull you off. You easily and quietly followed her off into a hall, most likely to go find Sans. You quickly turned to follow her and trotted swiftly behind her. She pushed her way quickly through the door and you slipped through the door before it closed. The next thing you knew Frisk slowly looked around before turning to head up the stairs, so you just followed. "F-FRISK!?! (Y/N)!?!" The Bunny Lady's panicked voice shouted out to you making you tilt your head but you kept going on after Frisk. The next thing you knew was that Frisk was now standing in front of a door, with a caution sign. Do Not Enter, was written on a stick on the door.   
    "Frisk? Are you sure your suppose to go in there?" You questioned her and she turned towards you rolling her eyes. She looked back at the door and pushed it open and walked into the room. You sighed ingoring the unwanted entering of the room and willingly walked into it. You glanced around as you did. Let's see... There was... One... two... three... four. There were four glass rooms. Which made you tilt your head. Suddenly a thud sounded and it made you jump. You turned to see... S-sans... He indeed was wearing a straight jacket, but it wasn't put on the right.. But why did that matter. He seemed excited that Frisk was there and smiled. She lifted her hands and started to sign.  
    "Hey Sans, sorry that I'm a bit late. I got a bit caught up. But my friend wanted to come meet you," Frisk signed and as she finished Sans seemed to get excited. A wide smile stretching across his skull.  
    "Really? Where are they?" Sans questioned excitedly, most likely to meet a new person. You had a feeling that he rarely saw anyone other then the people who worked here and Frisk. Frisk then motioned to you, and Sans turned his head to look at you. You tilted your head to the side in a manner that you looked like a small puppy. He waved to you happily, and you smiled slightly, giving a slight wave back.   
    "Now Sans... I can't stay for very long... But (Y/N) will stay here with you. Oh! Also here," She signed off and pulled a band-aid out of her pocket that had bunnies on it. "You like bunnies right? Here," She finished signing and slippde it through a little flap and he held out his arms that were still in the sleeves since they were pretty long and he smiled, waving to Frisk bye as she walked quickly out the door.  
    "(Y/N) right? It's nice to meet you! I'm Sans! Sans the Skeleton!" Sans said happily as your mind went to trying to think of a nickname for him. Asylumtale... hmm... Asy? It wasn't that hard to say and short... So why not.  
    "Hello, nice to meet you to Sans. Can... Can I call you Asy?" You asked slightly shy and he seemed to get really happy and nodded. "So.. I have a question for you... What do you do around here?" You questioned and he happily started to talk quickly about it.  
~Time Skip~  
    It had turned afternoon time and you had to leave. They were about to close up and Sans kept talking then stopped when he heard someone coming towards the doors. Your (E/C) eyes went wide and you quickly had to speak up. "Sans... I'll be back later... I promise," You finished off and you quickly hurried and pushed yourself against the wall as this universe's Toriel came through the doors. You waved goodbye to Sans as you used your magic to hide you from sight and quickly walked through the doors. Seeing a wide window at the end of the hall you quickly opened it, (F/C) wings spreading from your back you pushed through it, letting it close quietly as you landed on the roof. All you could do was just wait now... You waited for a while, as it turned night time. People started to leave and you took time to slip through the window once more. Taking in a deep breath you waited for everyone to leave. Once they did you slowly closed your eyes, teleporting... Sans did it. All Sans did in some type of form. So you waited and you felt small (F/C) particles surround you and then you suddenly appeared in Sans's room. To your surprise Sans was asleep and... P-papyrus was standing there. He stopped looking at you. It would be weird if (F/C) particles started to appear and then a person did.  
    "Who are you and what are you doing here?" His voice cut through your thoughts and you looked at him, blinking your eyes. You took a moment to take a deep breath in.   
    "I... I said that to Sans I would be... back," You said quietly and he seemed surprised as if he knew that you said that but didn't think you would hold to your word. Sans whined slightly as he pushed off the bed while you weren't looking. Suddenly he appeared in front of you and then you jumped falling back, but (F/C) magic stopped your fall, making you sigh in relief.   
    "(Y/N) your back! Ya! I'm happy that you came back tonight!" Sans said clapping his hands kind of as he then looked at you, as if he was thinking about something. Then you remembered... That Frisk had said he liked band-aids, ones with colors even more. You pulled out the box of band-aids. You finished one out and it had a picture of Sun and Moon in there Mew forms. You held it out to him and he happily took it looking at it. "Ya! New colors!" Asy seem to hum happily. Suddenly Papyrus cut in.  
    "Well (Y/N), nice to meet you. Sans go back to bed. You need your sleep." Papyrus said looking over to Sans.  
    "No! I don't want to go to bed, Pappy! I want to stay up," Asy whined as Papyrus sighed. You slowly let (F/C) magic start to surround your hand. As you dragged it softly against the colorless white walls. Different colors appeared where you dragged your hand. Making the wall colorful making Asy run up to it happily and exicted. "Colors! Wow!" Sans giggled and you then glanced back at Papyrus who looked happy before you turned back to Sans. He stuck his tongue out that had (F/C) and (2/F/C) colors on his tongue making you giggle. "My tongue is colorful now Papy!" Papyrus sighed before chuckling and picking Sans up. Before tossing his gently onto the bed.  
    "It's time to sleep now," Papyrus said making Sans pout but he listened no less and slowly started to drift off. You knew you would have to return to your universe tonight anyways... You got ready to leave and Papyrus spoke up. "Thanks... For cheering Sans up." You smiled lightly and turned to him, sticking your hand into your pockets.  
    "Of course... Here give these and this to Asy," You said holding a box of band-aids to Papyrus. Before handing him the plushes of Sun and Moon. "This is Sun and Moon... Tell Asy to take good care of them. They are very special to me." You said before biting you lip. "What... Why are you like this and why is Asy... In...Insane in this time line?" You questioned gently as if it was a very fragile subject. Which it probably was. You took a deep breath and looked at Papyrus. Papyrus sighed and started to explain.  
    "You see... Sans was very close to me of course being my brother. I had been selfish not to realize it... But I had been ready to turn to dust. You see Sans had got scared of seeing me die... I would too if Sans was like that. He had cried when seeing that I was going to turn to dust, his soul was already unstable and if he used his magic, it only hurt his soul worse. So he had been so scared he had activated his magic, even though it hurt him so badly. He begged me telling me I couldn't die. I had got him to calm down and to sleep, but I still turned to dust... But my soul... Still was determined it seemed. I'm his guardian. I knew that I couldn't let him be alone. Of course it took me a bit to learn how to turn into this form. So Toriel thought it would be best to put him into this so he wouldn't try to hurt himself anymore. He would scream and cry out all night, in till I finally learned how to show up. So that's where we are now," Papyrus explained but it seemed kind of... sad. Of course it was. The next thing you knew you had hugged Papyrus.   
    "It's okay... It's okay. It's okay Ghost..." You muttered, a nickname slipping from your lips and he smiled and hugged you back.  
    "I know your not from this time line and you have to go. You have to come back... Do you know a skeleton that looks like Sans and uses... colorful paints?" Papyrus nodded and you nodded right away, knowing he was talking about Ink. "Try to stop by sometime soon with him then. You guys make him so happy," Papyrus said as you felt slight tears gather in your eyes. You willingly pulled your hood down, and your eye surprised Papyrus as you leaned over hugging Sans. You placed a kiss on his forehead before whispering.  
    "Bye Asy.. I'll be back," You whispered gently and then disappeared with a smile on your face. You sighed and took a moment to think about Frisk. You needed to leave her a note that she would see. You gently wrote in (F/C) magic on a small piece of paper and wrote that you had to leave and go to your universe and you would be back. Using your magic you put it so it blended in with the wall, but you knew she would find it. You looked over and a smile appeared on your lips. (F/C) tears gathered in your eyes, Asy cuddled with a plush of a dog, then with Sun and Moon. You waved bye to Ghost and he smiled as you disappered into (F/C) particles....


	25. Chapter 23: Sugar and Geno

    You kept humming lightly to yourself as you mixed the dry materials and mixed the wet ones in two different bowls before adding the wet ones into the dry ones. You started to mix them then stopped. You put the bowl down gently and then crouched down. You opened one of the cuboards finding a pan that you could use you put it down onto the stove and started to warm it up. Then you took out two more for hashbrowns and eggs.You turned on two more burners letting the pains heat up. You hummed lightly before starting to mix the pancake mix some more. You heard someone shuffling behind you. You stayed quiet thinking nothing of it, taking it as they were leaving the kitchen. So you simply shrugged it off. You reached over and turned around and stopped, seeing a Sans you didn't know. You tilted your head looking at the Sans. You quietly studied him curiously.  
    It was like a spiderweb on his forehead with a blue soul in the mid-bottom. He wore a light blue jacket and cotton blue, pink, and slightly white cotton around the hood. Sprinkles seem to be here and there around his jacket also. He wore sneakers that were blue, pink, and white with black laces kind of like black licores. Around his eye sockets were blue swiggly lines like lace almost. His shorts were also black with a light blue stripe on each side. He turned over to look over, most likely realizing the stare he was gaining. "H-huh? Oh! Hello there!" Came a light cheery, candy sweet voice. You smiled at him slightly and he smiled back brightly.  
    "Hello, I'm (Y/N), that human. Anyways nice to meet you... Sugar?" You said, slightly questioning as you gave him a light nickname. He giggled sweetly and suddenly hugged you making you jump.  
    "Nice to sweet you too! Hope you have a sweet tooth! Hehehehe!" Sugar giggled excitedly and let go of you, jumping up and down. You blinked your (E/C) eye in surprise and chuckled at how giddy he seem to be, and at his small punny way to speak. "Hmm? You have a candy coated laugh!" He added making a small red blush to dust across your cheeks.  
    "Sweet tooth huh? Well... I have a little bit... Or a lot," You said as you turned around and quickly took the pancakes off and quickly finishing up breakfast. "Also thanks," You hummed to the sweet comment. Not hearing someone else entering the kitchen.  
    "Well! Your welcome sweet heart! Are you done making breakfast? I'm not really a fan... But-" Sugar started but you just gave him a smile and moved towards the fridge. Maybe you should make some homemade chocolate for him. You pulled out differnet items to make chocolate. You were gonna make some vainilla chocolates. You quickly started to make them and Sugar curiously looked over your shoulder. "Ahh! Geno!" Sugar's sweet but surprised voice came making you jump. But you didn't turn around and kept at what you were doing. Your eye flared up (F/C), as you glanced at the cuboard as your (F/C) magic moved things around. You finally found what you were looking for a shape to use. You stopped seeing a heart shape little rubber things to put them in and make them freeze. Or whatever that thing is called, you didn't know.  
    "H-huh? Oh... Hey there Sugar... I-I hope your doing g-good," Came a stuttery but a voice you knew. You raised an eyebrow as you used your magic to put the tray down next to your stuff. You realized you forgot the vainillia extract and quickly turned around, and stopped, indeed seeing Geno. He stopped seeming to notice you and looked surprised. You gave him a sheepish smile and quickly moved by him, standing on your tippy toes and you moved around the different bottles of ingredients to look for it. When you finally found it, you pulled it out and moved back over and added a few drops quickly mixing it in. You waited a minutes before turning off the stove you had to use to make sure it was hot and melted. You then slowly poured it into the trays. After that you closed it slowly before shuffling over to the freezer and put it in there. If it wasn't done by the time everyone started eating you could just have Sun or Moon turn into a Glaceon and freeze it over. You chuckled at your tactics and shifted over closing the freezer and turned back over to Sugar and Geno. Sugar then looked over at you confused.  
    "Huh? Is it just me or did I smell something that... smells like some kind of candy... or maybe chocolate..." Sugar muttered unsure and questionly but shrugged it off before pulling you towards Geno. "Oh! Candy, have you meet Geno?" Sugar questioned. You then looked around looking for someone else but not seeing anyone, before realizing he was calling you Candy. You blushed lightly before nodding slowly.  
    "I don't know him well, but I have meet him for a few minutes before," You said gently, avoiding the subject of how you did meet him, not wanting to worry Sugar about Error. You then sighed lightly before patting Sugar's head gently.  
    "Hmm...? Kitty?" A groggy and tried voice came and it made you jump in surprise and quickly turn around. You turned to see a tried Gasts leaning against the door frame, as he tilted his head looking at you. "What... Are you doing kitty cat?" He muttered as you blushed once again from another nickname. You sighed as everyone came into the kitchen and start to eat and you gave Sugar his candy before shrugging it off and also sitting down to eat.


	26. Chapter 24: Time for Training

After you're done eating breakfast, you get up and put your dishes in the sink. You then take a deep breath and turn towards Sun and Moon.  
"Hey you two. It's time for training. It's been a little bit and I don't want to slack. I'll meet you two out back while you get the targets." you said to both of them.  
They both nod and go towards your room to get the targets. "You all can come and watch if you want but stay close to the house. My training can sometimes be somewhat... chaotic." you said rubbing your neck slightly. "What kind of training do you do to have your own targets?" Blue asked.  
"Well I have three training sessions. Long-range, aerial, and ground. This training I do effects both my physical body and SOUL. Also helps train my magic." you said giving a soft smile while going outside.  
"Hey (Y/N) you ready?" Sun asked coming out with some targets. "Yeah go ahead and get the targets ready please." you said getting your (f/c) wings out with your magic, taking off your hooded jacket, and flying up to the roof. Alright time to begin training.  
Long-range:  
You get to the roof and start to focus your magic to create your (f/w) for long-range. After getting that ready, you focus your shot by concentrating your right eye with magic so its like a scope. Sun and Moon have put the targets a little farther than last time you trained. You are going for rapid hits instead of one so you get your magic ready for multiple targets. You shoot the first one after getting the target aligned with your eye and shoot the next until all the targets have been hit. You glide down to see how you did for first time rapid shooting. You hit the first at the bullseye but the rest were slightly off from the bullseye. Other than that it was a pretty good practice.  
Aerial:  
For this training session, you have Sun and Moon assisting you by Sun transforming into Skarmory and Moon transforming into Zapdos. Sun will be close-range attacks, while Moon was long-range attacks. You have Sun use Agility to make herself faster for your training. This training trains you in speed and dodging skills while flying. All three of you take off flying. You make yourself a (f/w) with your magic for blocking incoming attacks. You fly in one direction, while Sun and Moon fly the opposite direction. 'You guys ready? Don't hold back', you said telepathically to Sun and Moon. Moon acknowledges by using Thunderbolt in your direction. You quickly dodge out of the way only to see Sun coming in fast using Steel Wing. You dodge by blocking but get nicked on the arm slightly cut. You fly quickly towards Sun to match her speed, but Moon uses Flash to blind you temporarily. You calm yourself and use your magic to see your surroundings. You feel Sun coming in quick from the left and dodge another quick Steel Wing from her. You have gotten faster than last time and finish aerial training.  
Ground Combat:  
All three of you land back to the ground and you get ready for your final training session. You have both Sun and Moon transform into Gallade. You have them use Agility to make their attacks faster. You make your (f/w) for attacking and blocking while you walk in one direction and Sun and Moon heading the other direction. This session trains in your speed and dodging skills as well but for ground. While your speed is faster than any regular human, you still keep practice so you can get faster or to just keep up. You quickly run towards Sun and Moon with them doing the same while their arms are now like swords. When you collide, gusts of wind pick up from all three of your speeds. Sun uses Leaf Blade to attack first. You dodge by ducking under. Moon uses Night Slash right after you dodge. He comes in fast and you teleport quickly leaving behind (f/c) particles. Moon blocks your attack from behind and sidesweeps you underneath while using Shock Wave.  Before you hit the ground, you land on your hands and start flipping backwards to avoid the attack. All three of your movements are so fast that everyone watching just sees you guys as a blur. Your training is done.  
Your kind of tired out physically, but considering your magic, you've managed to not even use half of it thanks to the past year training. You sit on the ground and take a deep breath in of the cool morning air.  
"Excellent training you two. You did great not holding back", you told Sun and Moon, who transformed back to Mews, while you heal the small cut on your arm. You get up and walk towards everyone and they all have shocked expressions.  
"What? You guys train too don't you?" you asked while putting your hood back on tilting your head. "Kid that was pretty dangerous for just training." Blue said coming to you making sure you don't have anymore wounds.  
"Sigh Blue I'm fine happens most of the time. I only got a small cut, which is pretty good." you said giving a smile to him.  
"Hey there sweetheart wanna take your jacket back off? You must be pretty hot from all that training." a deep but kind of seductive voice said. You look to the direction to see who was talking to you.


	27. Chapter 25: Underlust Sans... Oh Boy

When you looked at the Sans that said that, he had a purple glowing pupil in the shape of a heart in his left eye. He's wearing a blue jacket with blue faux fur on it. Underneath he wears a black crop top with a blue heart in the middle showing part of his spine. On his hands are black gloves. He wears black pants.  
You don't like the way he says that. He looks at you with a look that looks like he wants to jump on you if everyone else was not around. You'll have to be careful around him alone.  
"I'm perfectly fine thank you though. What's your name?" you said giving him a smile. "I'm Underlust Sans. But you can call me Daddy~." he said coming up to you, taking your hand and giving it a kiss. You swore you felt something wet after he kissed your hand. You start blushing really red but good thing your hood is up. "U-Um I'd rather just call you Lust thank you very much." you said trying to get your hand back. He still holds on to it with a slightly tight grip.  
"What's the matter sweetheart? I don't bite," he said while running his purple tongue along his teeth. He shows fangs while doing so. They look like they could break skin. You shiver at the thought.  
Suddenly, someone quickly takes his hand off yours and tosses him in a direction while standing in front of you. "That's enough Lust she doesn't like that." a voice that had a Brooklyn-like accent said.  
You look at the new Sans in front of you. He has a blue hat on his head. He's wearing a blue suit and your sure a tie but all you see is behind and matching pants. Very different from the others attire.  
"You alright there sweetheart?" he asked in a soft tone. What is with everybody and nicknames with you? You start blushing when he turns around. "Y-yeah I'm fine thank you. Who are you?" you asked while rubbing your neck. "I'm Mafiatale Sans but you can call me Skullface since everyone here seems to have a nickname." he said.  
"Nice to meet you Skullface. Now that my training is done what does everyone want to do?"


	28. Chapter 26: Lust Again...

 You glanced over at everyone tilting your head to the side, unknowing how cute you looked to everyone. You whined slightly when no one spoke up. Then Lust inched closer with a smirk and you jumped, having a small idea of what he was about to do. You squeaked out when suddenly Lust took your hand, pulling you closer to him. He wrapped his boney arm around your waist. Panic struck your face and you hissed, bating at Lust's face, still hissing. He pulled back in surprise and you heard a small chuckle. "That's Kitty for you..." You could hear someone mutter, only knowing one person who would call you that.   
    "Aww look at the lil' kitty cat~" Lust cooed to you making you hiss, and without thinking about it, you bit onto his hand that was in front of your mouth. He didn't seem to affected by it and chuckled. "Look, at you Kitten, I guess you like to play... rough~" Lust whispered into your ear. Your grip on his hand loosened as you squeaked, pushing him away from him. You stumbled, with a hiss, and hid behind Skullface. He seemed surprise since it was his first time meeting you and you were already hiding behind him. Moon had suddenly appeared in his Arcainie form and bared his teeth at Lust ready to attack for the sudden attack. Lust tensed as you hissed at Lust from afar behind Skullface.   
    Sudden a shadow loomed over Lust, glaring at him with his golden lit up eye socket, "Want to call Kitty, my nickname for her and say that again? Will you?" Gasts loomed dangerously and clearly ready to fight Lust for what he said. Lust seemed worried and opened his mouth but closed it, seeing that Moon was looming over him still. You took a slight breath in and narrowed your (E/C) eyes and slowly motioned for Moon to get off of Lust. Moon growled in disagreement, but Sun, in her Sylveon form bounded over to Moon, pouncing onto Moon, knocking him over and off Lust. You slowly approahced the pair of skeletons. Gasts looked over at you, confused but glared still at Lust. You hid behind Gasts, using your (F/C) magic, slowly picking Lust up and putting him on his feet. Gasts wrapped his long arms around you, towering over you. Dang Gasts was to tall for your liking. You pouted slightly at how tall he was. He scooped you up, bringing you up onto his shoulders making you sigh.  
    "Anyways... Why don't we go to the... I don't know... Beach? That would be fun," You suggested quietly, unknowing what everyone wanted to do. Your questioning statement thing, caught every skeleton's attention.


	29. Chapter 27: Gasts is such a tease

 

All the skeletons were now staring at you making you kind of nervous. Your (E/C) eyes flickered about the different skeletons as suddenly Blueberry started to jump up and down, with stars in his eye sockets. You raised an eyebrow, unsure of why he seemed so excited. "I want to go to the beach!" Blueberry said happily and excited and everyone seem to start talking to each other or go inside. You tilted your head, unsure of what just happened. "I'm going to pack! Pappy!" Blueberry said and ran off inside the mansion. You let out a puff of air and stretched knowing that you now had to pack. You looked down, seeing Gasts glancing at Lust, glaring at him. You squeaked as he started moving and gripped onto Gasts's jacket as he moved.   

"Gah! G-gasts! Your going to drop me!" You stuttered out, trying to stablize yourself on Gasts shoulder. You heard a chuckle come from him, making you glare at him, as you whimpered when he moved, acting like he was going to drop you. You yelped, "Gasts!" As he easily balanced you back on his shoulder, laughing lightly. "That is not funny!" You whimpered as you glanced back down at him.     

"Calm down, geez Kitty, we both know I wouldn't drop you. Put some more faith and trust in me Kitty Cat," Gasts calm voice, and slightly pouty voice called out making you sigh and pat the top of his skull gently. You sighed and leaned down to his skull, as he ducked, carrying you still on his shoulders into the mansion. "I need to pack Kitty, do you know where your room is?" Gasts questioned as you shook his head, then face-palming realizing he couldn't see you.      

"No... I haven't seen my room yet. I have no clue," You said softly and you heard him chuckle, which confused you. Before starting towards the stairs and carefully caring you back up the stairs. You yelped, feeling like you were going to fall and leaned down, wrapping your arms around his neck.      

"It's okay Kitty, not going to drop you. Like I said more trust. It won't take to long to get to your room..." Gasts said gently as he walked down the hall and then took a turn to the right. While he took you, you took a chance to look at the different names on the room doors. You caught glance of Stretch's and Blueberry's name on one door that was a honey yellow/orange and a light blue. You didn't regonzie a few different names. After a few more doors, you found Star and Galaxy written in blue and purple on a galaxy, outer space like door. You sighed and leaned onto Gasts more and almost fell back when he stopped. "Here you are Kitty. If you need help getting back, I'm on the right," Gasts said and then put you down gently. He gave you a smile and pushed open a door that had Gasts and Gap written on the golden and black door. Does that mean Gap was Gaster! Papyrus? Maybe... You shrugged it off and looked at the (F/C) and black door in front of you. You put your hand on the silver door knob, and twisted it gently. It opened at the soft push showing off your room, which you were surprised by. You shrugged it off for a moment and turned around closing your door. Before you turned to look at everything.     

Your walls was a pretty forest scene. It was showing off your old cabin, like they took a picture and then made it into wallpaper or painted it onto there. You stopped and a smile lit up on your face, it was probably Ink's doing. You turned over to look at your bed next. It had silver posts that lead upwards, and the blankets were (F/C). The pillows were (2/F/C) with silver trimming. You let yourself fall onto it, and it was very soft. You turned over looking at your red wood bed stands making you smile slightly. You caught sight of a note causing you to look curiously at it. You then picked to finish looking around the room before you read the note. You looked to see you had a silver and gold vanitsy which looked really pretty in your words. You took in a deep breath, realizing you needed to pack. You pushed yourself off, and opened your closet, which was pretty big, a walk in closet on top of that! You saw a small suitcase that was (F/C) and (2/F/C) and pulled it out. You then started to pack clothes and such things inside of it. You spotted your bathing suit, which was a bikin. You weren't one for those but packed it in just in case. You then picked out some soft shorts and a t-shirt, to wear over the bikin. Then putting your tooth brush, your hair brush, and such things inside of it you smiled happily. Before rolling it out and putting it by your door. You then walked over to your note and read what it wrote.

_Dear (Y/N),_

_I hope you like your walls. It didn't take that long but I did never really see your cabin so I had to look at some pictures. Anyways, you don't know me, and I'll probably meet you later._   

You stopped, you didn't know them? Then that crossed Ink off the list. So you didn't know them huh? Well you were excited to meet this person, then you kept on reading.

_I can't wait to meet you, even if you get along with... Ink... Ugh. Can't wait to meet you._

_From,PT! S_     

Why didn't whoever this was just put there name? Well you shrugged it off as a knock sounded on your door. "Are you in there?" A voice called out.


	30. Chapter 28: Meeting PT!Sans

You froze up hearing the voice call out and your (E/C) eyes narrowed. You didn't know the voice so you got nervous causing your eye to flare up. You bit your lip, the voice was gentle not showing any sign of bad intent... Taking a deep breath you answered back quietly, "Yeah..." You muttered out as whoever it was had stopped knocking at the door. Picking to let them in you called out, "Come in..." You watched as the silver door knob twisted showing someone who looked some what like Ink... But different. He had black bones instead of white was one. His eye sockets were green instead of black also. His puplis were a pink. He had green ink coming from his eye sockets also. He had a dark brown scarf that was torn slightly. He wore sleeves that were cut off, then kept going on with black ones. He wore a mint green stash also and on, he looked somewhat like Ink but changed. His paint brush was bent in a weird way, and was one that looked like you would paint a house with, and was covered in green ink on the bottom of the brush.  
    "Yeah your (Y/N) right?" The skeleton questioned and you slowly nodded, your eye not flaring (F/C) anymore. "I'm PT! Sans or if easier Paint Thinner! Sans. Call me Paint," He introduced himself and you blinked your (E/C) eyes in surprise. So this was the person who painted your walls?  
    "Oh... Your PT Sans? Well it's nice to meet you Paint! The walls look amazing! I never thought of this on my walls! And it's really pretty! Everything looks the same as when I left it!" You commented with a bright smile and it seem to throw Paint off if anything.  
    "What? It wasn't a problem at all. So yeah. Happy you like it though," Paint said seemingly a bit embarrassed by your happiness about it. You smiled and reached over hugging him happily. He seemed surprised about it. "Uhh... You can stop hugging me now." Paint said unsure kind of. When you didn't say anything and kept hugging him he just let out a sigh. After a few minutes you let go and tilted your head to the sigh.  
    "Anyways! Are you going to go to the beach, Paint?" You questioned him as he looked over at you, and then shrugged his shoulders. "You should go! It would be fun, right?" You questioned him once again and he blinked before sighing lightly.  
    "I guess... I mean, it wouldn't be that bad.. But Ink will be there." Paint said Ink's name annoyed making you slightly worried and leaned closer to him.  
    "Umm... Are you okay? Why don't... You get along... With Ink. If... you don't mind me asking of course! I don't want to get into... Ummm... Anything personal and that you don't want me to talk about!" You said the last part hurriedly and nervously as Paint sighed patting your head.  
    "Let's get say I'm kind of related to him.. And people pick Ink over me.. always." Paint stated as he glared at the ground and you felt bad, before tackling him back in a hug, making him jump. You both fell onto the floor as he moved around under you, trying to push you off but you still hugged him.  
    "Its okay Paint! I care about you, now and I won't always pick Ink over you!" You said giving him a bright smile and he seemed surprised by your scentence and he finally got you to get off him and he sighed shaking his head.  
    "Well I'm going now. I should pack..." Paint muttered disappearing through the door and you shook your head with a sigh, feeling bad for him. Then Sugar appeared in the door way.  
    "(Y/N)! Blue and Pappy are looking for you!" Sugar said happily before moving past and down the hall.  
    "Huh... Wondering why they are looking for me..." You muttered...


	31. Chapter 29: Getting food for the beach

You walk out of your room and down the hallway towards the staircase to find Blue and Pappy. You get into the kitchen and see Blue and Pappy talking.  
"Hey guys what's up? Sugar said you needed me for something?" you asked stretching your arms. "We were wondering if you could help us out on what to take to the beach for food. Oh and also Frisk and the rest of the gang wanna come too. They missed ya after that little while." Blue said while looking through cabinets and fridge for foods to take.  
You get excited to be able to see Frisk and everyone again. But you rememeber that they haven't seen your eye. "Um Blue they have yet to see my eye. Will they say anything?" you asked with your head down.  
"You'll be fine kiddo everyone here liked that I'm sure they will too." Blue said putting a hand on your shoulder. "Well alright and as for food you wanna take items that don't need refridgerating. Like fruits, cookies, some sweets or chips stuff like that. Also we'll need to have a lot of water since we'll be there for a while today and everyone can get dehydrated quicker from being in the sun for too long. Oh and some pop too." you say while getting other items like paper cups, bowls, plates and also sunscreen for yourself and Frisk.   
"Human can we bring spaghetti?!", Pappy asked while helping bring tableware down. "Mmm I'm not sure we can bring made spaghetti but we can bring the ingredients ourselves and make it later so sure why not." you said giving Pappy a smile. He jumps up and down with excitement. "Thanks human now I shall go pack myself. Nyeh nyeh nyeh!" Pappy yells while running off.  
"Thanks kiddo are you done packing what you need?" Blue asked. You give him a thumbs up. "As ready as I'm gonna be. I haven't been in a while it's gonna be so much fun." you say with a big smile.  
"What's up my brosephs? What's goin on in here?" a new voice questioned.


	32. Chapter 30: Meeting Fresh and More...

You quickly looked up upon hearing the new voice. You blinked your (E/C) eyes a few times, looking at the very brightly colored Sans that stood in front of you. Blue groaned seemingly in annoyance as Papyrus simply smiled at the new Sans to enter. "Well human! Brother! I am going to wait outside!" Papyrus said happily before heading out the front door. You looked, leaning in and studied the Sans.  
        "What's wiggdy freshly up brospeh? I hope your having a freshtacliar day!" The colorful Sans exclaimed and Blue tugged on your arm, you could see slight annoyance and you sighed looking over at Blue. But you were thrown off by the Sans's speech. "I'm Fresh Sans!" He added. You blinked your eyes then slowly nodded. "Your that freshtacliar human correct? That's radical brospeh!" Fresh said.  
        "F-fresh, who are you talking to?" Another new voice entered making you curious. The voice was soft and seemingly shy. You looked to see a skeleton that reminded you of Ink and Error, which confused you. He was peeking from behind Fresh. He is soo cute you thought to yourself. You went up to him but slowly since he seemed shy to you.  
"Hi my name is (Y/N). May I ask what your name is?" you asked tilting your head and lowering your height for him. "M-my name is Paperjam or PJ for short. It's nice to meet you after hearing about you." he said coming out from behind Fresh with a smile and brought his hand out. "It's nice to meet you PJ." you said taking his hand, shaking it gently.  
"So your who everyone was talking about?" "Hey be nice she seems very nice. Just look how PJ is with her." you hear two new voices and see two more Sans come into the kitchen. They both resemble Error and Ink but they look opposite from them.  
The opposite Error had a scarf made from what looked like data and his right eye was yellow while the left was blue. He had a power button on his left shoulder and on the right side of his face going up and down were 01101's. He was the one who told the opposite Ink to not be rude.  
The opposite Ink had instead of paints on him there were erasers and then a giant eraser behind him. His eyes were the same as Ink's though. He had a black hoodie with blue stripes on the arms and blue faux fur on the hood.  
"Hi you two look a lot like Error and Ink. But are perhaps the opposite of them?" you asked them while PJ was next to you now.  
"Oh forgive us for not introducing ourselves. I am Underswap Error but you can call me Reboot. This here is Underswap Ink but everyone calls him Eraser." Reboot said with a smile. "Yeah nice to meet you." Eraser said looking away from you.  
"It's nice to meet you both. Are you guys going to the beach with us?" you said patting PJ's head. He seemed to like what you are doing. "Totally broseph wouldn't miss out." Fresh said. The others nodded their heads agreeing with Fresh. "Alright well we're gonna head out soon now that we have the food and drinks covered." you said walking out of the kitchen. It looks like everyone is ready to go now. You all head out the front door and you see a bunch of cars out in the front to hold everyone.


	33. Chapter 31: Driving With...?

    You blinked your eyes slightly looking at all the cars that someone would be driving. First off, you were confused on how they were going to drive but you weren't going to question it. You guys did have magic anyways... You glanced at all the skeletons who were hanging around and talking, most likely disusing who was riding with who and who was driing and such stuff. If you had to guess anyways. A small yawn left your lips, still being a bit tried, and not getting any sleep after training, that you could remember anyways. You then closed your (E/C) eyes for a moment, you could hear the skeletons moving around also. "Wonder who I'm riding with..." You muttered quietly as you shifted onto your other foot. Suddenly a squeak left your mouth, from surprised, when you were lifted suddenly and quickly into the air and spun around. Your eyes shot open expecting Gasts, but you seemed lower to the ground still...  
        "Human! There you are, I was worried you wouldn't get out here in time!" Blueberry's cute and adorable voice exclaimed, catching the attention of many skeletons around you guys. You squeaked out in embarrassment, seeing everyone now staring at you and Blueberry. You could see Gasts approaching you, but you were suddenly lifted up and onto someone's shoulder.  
        "What's wiggdy up, hope you dudes are having a freshtacliar day! How are you racidcal chick?" Fresh's voice came from below, seeing you were now sitting on his shoulder. A light red blush spread across your cheeks. 'Why are they so friendly towards me so easily?' That was the one question that came to mind as a quiet voice, seem to speak out, from behind you and Fresh.  
        "F-f-f-fresh... You shouldn't cause s-such a s-scene...." The quiet voice of Paperjam, lil' PJ, came as a bit of a small squeak or mutter of words. You heard a chuckle come from Eraser and a light sigh come from Reboot. You just heard Fresh laugh at what PJ said and you just sighed along with Reboot, use to being up high by now because of Gasts. You glanced into the crowd, easily spotting Gasts, seemingly mad about something. Most likely that Fresh was holding you up so high in the air that pretty much everyone could see you.  
        "Fresh, put (Y/N) down now! Can't you tell she's embarrassed?" Reboot said, sounding like he had a soft pout, but it only embarrassed you more, seeing that Reboot, just had to point it out... Didn't he...? You groaned in embarrassment once again and quickly pulled your hood up and over your head, hiding your light red and now (F/C) blush. You looked at the grassy ground as a voice came from Reboot once again. "Oh yeah... So! I have a question! Who is (Y/N) riding with to the beach?" That simple question struck everyone and you couldn't help but wince slightly, when you heard that. It was most likely that everyone was going to end up agurging about it, that was a bit annoying...   
        "Well of course, (Y/N) will be going with us." Eraser stated making certain different AU skeletons argue about it as you just simply sighed. You finally after tugging on Fresh's jacket a few couple times, put you down. As he did, you luckily snatched his hat and put it on your head. You smiled happily, your hood now down, with the bright and colorful hat put proudly on your head, as you retreated behind Eraser. "So is that a yes then?" Eraser's low voice made you jump in surprise but then looked up and shrugged. You didn't mind to much as long as you didn't have to ride with Lust at all. "Okay well it's going to be me, Reboot, Fresh, PJ, you, and... Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, and Underswap Papyrus," Eraser said and you blinked slightly in surprise. You then looked over to see where Stretch was sitting quietly in the driver seat. You could see Red, opening the door of the passenger seat and quickly closing it, glancing nervously over. You followed his gaze to see Fell growling at Red- wait no... Maybe Stretch. Stretch quietly opened his eyes, giving Fell a lazy glance before, seemingly he started talking to Red, you could hear a low growl come from Fell.  
        "Fell! Hey friend!" Blueberry suddenly exclaimed, tackling Fell as Fell stumbled back.  
        "Get off!" Fell snapped as you glanced over to see Stretch glaring now at Fell, most likely being over protective as he was. You simply sighed, and headed towards the car, followed by the others. Eraser tugged Blueberry off Fell and carried him to the car after you guys. Reboot slid into the middle row at the end to the left. You were pushed in, now sitting next to Reboot, Blueberry was plopped down next to you. You watched Eraser, Fresh, and PJ pile in. Eraser sitting on the left all the way with PJ in the middle and Fresh on the right... Well here came a long car ride.


	34. Chapter 32: The LONG Drive (Part One)

You watched as Fresh closed the car door as he climbed into the back with Paperjam and Eraser. You blinked your (E/C) eyes, and quickly stopped for a moment, where was your bag- oh never mind... Your small suitcase was now in front of you at your feet. You stopped for a moment, thinking about Sun and Moon, who were currently, somewhere else. Stretch then started driving away from the mansion, as you glanced out the window, catching a glimpse of Sun and Moon as trees started to cover your view. You turned your eyes back over to the front window, as Stretch drove. You leaned back before leaning down slightly, ruffling through your items in your suitcase. A small Aha came from your mouth as you found your earbuds and phone in your suitcase and pulled it out. You then put it on your lap, before quickly going to the short and easy task of zipping the suitcase back up. You sighed, leaning back, and putting your feet on top of your suit case lightly. You took your (F/C) earbuds, plugging it into your phone, you then leaned back against the seat. Shifting slightly, you leaned against lil PJ.   
        "(Y-Y/N)?" Came a light stutter of your name come from Blueberry. You glanced down over at him, as you could see a light blue blush on his white skull. "W-what are you doing?" He questioned and you gave a shrug, and closed your eyes. You heard a small sigh. Blueberry simply wrapped his boney arms around you and snuggled into the crook of your neck. You didn't really mind it, and let him cuddle with you, as you scrolled through the different songs on your phone. Your eyes landed on Sarcasm by Get Scared. You bit your lip unsure if it was a good idea to listen to it with Blueberry leaning against you. You finally clicked it, and put in a single ear bud in your left ear. Before cuddling onto Blueberry, a large blanket was thrown onto you and Blueberry. You then used one hand to push it off your head with a hiss. You could spot a little bit of a orange wisp coming off of Stretch's eyes. You glared lightly at him but your glare was cut off, by Blueberry pulled you back down. You sighed quietly, and shrugged it off, before nuzzling into Blueberry. Your music blasting through your earbuds.   
        'You've got me shaking from the way your talking. My heart is breaking but their's no use trying. What a cynite surprise you have left for my eyes. If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die! Sticks and stones could break my bones. But anything you say will only fuel my lungs... Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts if this is love I don't want to be loved. You popluated this room with your flithy tongue, watch me choke it down so I can throw it up. Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts if this is love, then I want to be hanging by the neck before an aduience of death!' The music blasted through your ears and you quietly started to doze off. You finally started to fall asleep as you felt someone cuddle into you. You were unaware of what might happen next... Or what would await you when you finally woke up...  
        "Night.." Came the low mutter from you as you fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 32: The LONG Drive (Part 2)

      A light and little yawn sounded through out the car, catching Stretch's attention, who just so happen to be the only one that was actually awake. Trees went by quickly as the car kept driving along the road. Not many cars around, but the car here and there. You quietly and yawned one more time, opened your (E/C) eyes. You blinked then lightly, as you glanced around. A dark red blush, quickly ran across your cheeks as you let a squeak out. First off, you were cuddling against Blueberry, who had his skeley arms wrapped around your waist, and he had his head in the crook of your neck, as he breathed air onto your neck. Which only increased your blush by over 9000. Not to mention, there was... Well Reboot with you also. Reboot was basically laying on top of you. He was leaning most of his weight, he was very light, and he had his head on your side. Your legs were tangled in with Reboot's legs. You quickly looked around, barely being able to move, you looked up, to see Stretch had stopped at a Gas Station. You looked at him somewhat pleadingly. He turned around, seeming to sense your gaze, he looked, meeting your gaze. You heard him chuckle, "Don't worry (Y/N), I'll help," Stretch muttered out quietly, and you sighed in relief.  
        You bit your lip nervously as you felt Reboot cuddle into you even more, which made you exetremly embarrassed. "Hey guess, time to get up. You can pick some snacks up if you would like, and then we will hit the road again," Stretch called out, and you heard yawns and the monsters around you getting up. You felt Reboot untangle from you and Blueberry. You quickly turned around, pushing yourself up and peaking over the seat to see what was happening in the back. You choked back a laugh, as you looked behind you. Eraser was seperated but that wasn't what was funny. Paperjam... Oh little innocent Paperjam was cuddling with... Fresh. Fresh was hugging PJ and had his head laid on top of PJ's. Their legs were tangled together also. Paperjam had his head on Fresh's chest and his fingers gripped onto Fresh's jacket that was laid on top of him now. Fresh's hat had fell down onto the floor also it seemed. You watched PJ yawn as he opened his eyes slowly. You could easily see a lightish darkish pink blush spread across his cheek bones, seeing he was.... Cuddling with Fresh~ Or just friendly hugging... (Cough cough* Lies! *Cough) Eraser yawned and looked, looking over to what was on the left of him, you could clearly see he was uncomfortable. You watched as Eraser looked over to you and you quickly moved as he pushed himself, off his seat, after taking his seat belt off, and got over the seats, not wanting to deal with the cuddly thing. Eraser accidently tipped over slightly, falling over onto Reboot. You watched Blueberry happily opened the car door and hopped out happily towards the Gas Station store. You quickly threw the blanket off also, slipping your shoes off you grabbed your phone in grasp, pausing your music, you stumble out of the car, bounding after Blueberry. You were pulled back by Stretch, who some how got out of the car. "Don't let him have any candy or sweets." Stretch stated, he let go of you, and you ran off after Blueberry now.   
        Once you reached the store, the doors slid open. You saw a few humans inside and they were looking at Blueberry weirdly. You heard people muttering things about him, rude and mean things. You turned to see a group of males walking towards Blueberry, your eyes narrowed quickly. "Hey monster the hell do you think your doing here?" A male questioned and you quickly started towards the group.  
        "Hmm? Oh! I'm getting snacks!" Blueberry said happily, not noticing the hint of venom in the male's voice.  
        "Well get lost. This is a store for humans. If you don't leave, we'll force you!" Another male stated and started to shove Blueberry into the shelf. Without thinking you lunged forward, pulling Blueberry towards you, and not letting him hit the wall.   
        "You get lost... Get out of here! Don't insult him again! Stop being rude because he's a monster! On top of that stop being an asshat! You better leave him alone now! Or it won't end well for you!" You growled loudly, your eye lighting up very very bright (F/C), like hell you were messing around. You carefully walked out of the store with Blueberry, trying to comfort him slightly. "Stretch... Can you get the snacks... There are some meanies who tried to hurt Blueberry because he's a monster. I know you can handle them..." You muttered.  
        "Why don't we all just go in together?" Eraser questioned, and you jumped in surprise. You looked at Stretch unsure about the idea. He gave a shrug and started towards the store. Well... You instead got into the car and sighed shaking your head. You glanced around and looked over at Eraser as he leaned towards you. "Mind taking my place in the back? I don't want to be in the middle of that again..." Eraser muttered and you shrugged. You stepped into the car and made your way to the back. You could see Paperjam scooted away from Fresh, blushing brightly. You plopped yourself down in the middle, grabbing your phone you turned your music on, not caring as you now leaned against Fresh, closing your eyes. It seemed it would be soon to hit the road again...


	36. Chapter 33: Arrived at the Beach

After the incident that happened at the gas station, you are finally able to see the beach ahead of you. Your (F/C) eyes going wide to see the waves crashing. Your gonna go surfing on those waves since they are pretty big enough for a nice surf.  
Stretch parks the car in the parking lot closest to the beach. Eventually, you start seeing all the other cars holding everyone else. A new car came in, which you see holds Frisk and everyone else. You and everyone get out of the car and start unpacking your things. You grab your small suitcase and you brought your hoodie in case it gets cold later.  
After grabbing your things, you take the time to enjoy the pleasant sea breeze blowing through your (h/l) hair while having your (f/c) eyes closed. You even make your (f/c) wings to enjoy the wind through them as well while your magic comes from your eye through wisps.  
Your brought out of your trance by Blueberry who takes your hand and drags you towards the beach. "Come on (Y/N) let's go make sand castles!" Blueberry says jumping up and down. "Let's wait for everyone else Blueberry okay? Besides I have to get myself protected with sunscreen and put my suit on before I do anything. Don't worry I'll be quick okay?" you say tugging Blueberry back and patting him on the head.  
You take your suitcase and head towards the restroom where you can change into your swimsuit. The main color is your (f/c) while the second is your (s/f/c). After changing and putting your clothes back in your suitcase, you get the sunscreen and start putting it on your face down to your arms and stomach and lastly to the back of your neck.  
Now you take your (f/c) goggles from your suitcase so you can dive for shells and zip up your suitcase. You head out of the bathroom and towards your group. Everyone is setting up chairs and umbrellas as well as the coolers holding the food and drinks. Now for the fun to begin.


	37. Chapter 34: Catching up with Old Friends

As your walking towards everyone, you see that everyone has a blush. You yoursepf blush from everyone staring at you. "Geez guys no need to stare. Let's have some fun!" you say while putting your things under one of the umbrellas.  
"HEY PUNK!! Long time no see! And woah your eye is AWESOME!" Undyne said lifting you up in a tight hug. "I-I'm happy to see you again t-too Undyne." you say while trying to catch your breath.   
"U-Undyne you s-should loosen y-your grip on her." Alphys said patting Undyne's shoulder. She puts you down and you catch your breath. "Hello my child. It's lovely to see you again. And I see you've met a lot of the residents in where your living." Toriel comes over and hugs you gently. "It's great to see all of you again." you say but then feel a tug on your suit. It's Frisk and she looks like shes grown a little taller.   
'Hi (Y/N)! Your eye is really cool!' Frisk signed to you. Good thing you understood sign language thanks to your mom. You giggle and pat her head. 'Thanks Frisk. We should get some sunscreen on you so you don't get burnt okay?' you sign back to her and she nods.   
While putting sunscreen on Frisk, Asgore comes over to greet you. "Hello (Y/N) it's a pleasure to see you again." he said to you. He looks completely different when he is not in his royal clothing. He's wearing one of those button up shirts that look Hawaiian with the flowers on it. "Hello Asgore a pleasure to meet you again. I'm very happy to see that you all have adjusted to the Surface and negotiated with Humanity." you say with a smile amd a bow to him.  
"My child there's no need for that. Please stand back up." he says cupping your shoulder with his big hand. "My apologies I'm just being polite Asgore." you say finishing putting sunscreen on Frisk. 'Alright Frisk your good to go now. But make sure to drink plenty of water when your not swimming or doing anything alright?' you sign to Frisk. 'Okay thanks (Y/N)!' she signs with a big smile and she and Blueberry go to build sand castle.  
"HEY NERDS!! LET'S PLAY SOME VOLLEYBALL!!" Undyne yelled holding a volleyball in her hand.


	38. Chapter 35: Let the Game Begin

Your down for some volleyball and so is everyone else. "Alright everyone lets make 4 teams. I will create them alright so there is no fighting about it once I'm done." you say while getting a piece of paper and writing down everyone's names.  
"Team 1 will be PJ, Fresh, Ink, Error, Gasts, Blueberry, Stretch, and me.   
Team 2 will be Reboot, Eraser, Hip-Hop, Paint, Star, Galaxy, Dancer, and Dream  
Team 3 will be Lust, Flare, Red, Nightmare, Sugar, Reaper, Gap, Skullface, and Geno. Last but not least Team 4 will be Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Frisk, Sans, Pappy, Sun, Moon." you call out the teams and everyone gets in the groups they are supposed to be in.  
"Sun and Moon transform into Lucario for the game but be careful with the ball with the back of your hands." you say to them. They transform into Lucarios and head over to Undyne and them. "Alright first round will be Team 1 against Team 4 and Team 2 against Team 3. First team to 3 points wins. Let's play!" you shout while putting your fist in the air. Everyone follows your lead with fists in the air.  
(So I'm going to do a time skip for the first round since whoever knows how volleyball works will take a little while. Plus Undynes competitive nature etc. So I'll do dialogue with volleyball play in the last round sorry)  
Time Skip:  
Your team won 3-2. It was a close call with Undyne being so competitive but your speed with everyone elses positions helped you win. Blueberry was giving you a tight hug while Gasts was lifting you up in the air. "Great game punk. You've got some speed." Undyne said fist bumping you. It looks like team 3 won 3-1. This was going to be an interesting match.  
"May the best team win. In the end it's all for fun." you say with a smile while shaking Reapers hand. "Heh likewise (Y/N)." Reaper said taking your hand.  
You all take your positions while Undyne and everyone were cheering for your team. You spike the ball over the net. Gaps hits it towards Flare and he hits it over the net. PJ hits the ball towards you and you jump up and spike the ball as hard as you can down to the ground while over the net. You score with Flare sliding down trying to hit it. Everyone cheers that you score a point. Nightmare does the spike with his tentacle. Ink hits it towards Error, who hits it towards you and hit it over the net. Reaper hits it towards Geno, hitting it towards Skullface who spikes it over the net. You slide down and barely got the ball and lightly hit it towards Blueberry, who makes the ball go higher now hitting it towards Stetch. He spikes it over the net. Gaps gets it before it hits the ground with how tall he his. He hits it towards Red who spikes it over the net. You hit it and spike it over the net quickly catching everyone by surprise. Another point for your team. One more point. Geno spikes it this time getting it over the net. You hit the ball towards Gasts who hits it towards Fresh. He spikes the ball over the net. Sugar hits the ball and towards Lust. He barely had any time to react since he was staring at you and the ball hit his head and fell to the ground. Your team won.  
Everyone cheered for you and your team. "Hey everybody did an awesome job. That's probably the longest game of volleyball between all of us." you say while going over to the drinks and getting yourself some water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've played only a couple of times so I'm sorry that this isn't satisfactory.


	39. Chapter 36: Frisk, The Wingman and... NICE CREAM!

You hummed lightly as you moved away from, the large group. Your eyes scanned the beach, wondering what to do next, only to be picked up lightly, and put on someone's shoulder. You squeaked once again, and then you calmed. You knew who it was, it just scared you since well, it just kind of did. You gripped onto his jacket and sighed, leaning down and onto his skull with light pressure. "Honestly Gasts you are going to give me a soul attack. I mean geez. Is that what you want?" You questioned giving a sigh, then laid your head onto his skull as much as possible. You felt yourself shake slightly as he chuckle, moving his shoulders slightly.  
        "I know you won't, and if you did, a lot of us have magic here. So calm down," Gasts said rolling his golden pin pricks, as he then looked around catching the glares of a few different Sans. You didn't notice, being to distracted by looking at the waves. You stared at them, slightly merozied as you snapped out of it, and brightened up quickly, getting an idea. A smile took up your lips and you giggled, pulling on Gasts's jacket for attention, that he turned his attention to you quickly."Yeah Kitty?" Gasts questioned.  
        "Ice cream! Ice cream!" You chanted with a smile, an you could feel Gasts laughing lightly, at your chanting. He carried you a little Ice cream shop that you could barely see in the distance. You swung your feet back and forth as you heard a flapping sound. You looked over to your right to see Moon in his Zapdos form, flying next to you. Sun was by his side, in her Moltres form. You glanced back to see most had now started to follow you. Blueberry seemed really excited for ice cream as he jumped up and down quickly, and happily.   
        "Ice cream! Ice cream! Ya! Ice! Cream!" Blueberry said happily and he jumped after you, Gasts, Sun and Moon. A light hum came from your lips as you then you looked around. You chuckled when seeing a dog tackle it's owner. Your attention was taken back when Gasts came to a stop. Asgore, came up next to Gasts, and the bunny monster seemed happy.  
        "Hello! Would you like some Nice Cream, King Asgore?" The bunny questioned giving Asgore a smile.  
        "I'll buy some nice cream," Asgore said as he started to order the nice creams for everyone. Asgore handed you a nice cream and Gasts took one too. Suddenly Moon grabbed you off Gasts shoulders and quickly flew off with you, Sun following closely behind.  
        "Kitty!" Gasts said with a sigh, "Sun! Moon!" Gasts called out but Moon kept going putting you down near the shore. You felt your feet come in contact with the sand. You glanced at your swim suit. You were wearing black shorts and a (F/C) shirt and with a cute (F/D) (Favorite Design) on it. You glanced around, and sat down at Sun and Moon landed next to you. A male with short black hair and green eyes came up to you kind of shyly.  
        "H-h-hi... I..." The male started with a stutter and Moon narrowed his eyes at the shy black haired male. "I'm a fan of pokemon... A-and I caught a g-g-glimpse of... them." The male said motioning to Sun and Moon. You looked at him unsure what to say. A spark of lighting hit near the male's feet making him jump back. Moon flapped his wings as he glared at the male.   
        "So... What are you doing over here kiddo? Reason why your talking to her?" A low growl came, and you jumped when you felt an arm wrap around you. You slowly glanced up, surprise lit up in your eyes, seeing none other than Eraser. The kid seemed to get scared of the monster skeleton behind you. The male slowly backed up before scattering off as Eraser sighed patting your head. You could see a blackish blue blush on his cheek bones. He pulled back before quickly running off. You looked around before heading off, and towards a more rocky area. Not noticing that Frisk had started to follow you. You watched as Sun and Moon flew off towards Blueberry. You shrugged it off and kept on. Carefully so you didn't lose balance. You then finally found a smooth rock that was big enough so you sat down, and started to snack on your nice cream.   
        You felt a light tap on your shoulder and you turned around to see Frisk. 'Hello, can I sit with you?' They signed and you gave them a smile and nodded. They sat next to you, and munched on their nice cream too. 'So... How do you feel about the Sans?' Frisk signed and you sighed lightly shaking your head.  
        "They are all so sweet. They are protective... I don't know what I would do without them," You said glancing at the sea.  
        'Would... Would you date my Sans? You know Blue?' Frisk signed questioningly, a light blush spreaded across your cheeks as you bit your lip not knowing what to say. You opened your mouth lightly, not knowing what to say as you closed it. 'Well... What's your favorite food?'  
        "My favorite food is (F/F)-" You started but the flapping of wings caught your attention. Sun flew in place, offering her wing so you could get on her back. 'Come on, we have to say something to everyone.' Sun said to you. You smiled lightly, and picked Frisk up putting them on Sun's back, before lifting yourself up also. Sun took off quickly as you felt the breeze in your (H/C). You closed your eyes for a moment, as you moved your feet back and forth slightly. Before you felt Sun landed.  
        "Okay now then. Since everyone is here I would like to announce along with Sun... (Y/N)'s birthday is in 5 days!" Moon called out and your eyes went wide realizing that.  
        "My birthday? Totally forgot..." You muttered as you slid off of Sun putting Frisk down on the ground, as they ran off towards Blue.  
        "Birthday huh? What to get her..." Almost all the Sans's seem to mutter or think that.


	40. Chapter 37: Heading Home, Planning Sleepover

Everyone is muttering to themselves while you think about how you could have forgotten your own birthday. Well the last time you celebrated it was with your mom. It's only been you, Sun and Moon so it wasn't that important back then to you. Your lost in thought when Undyne clasps your shoulder.  
"Hey punk. We're all gonna have a sleepover with you and everyone! We're gonna have a great time tonight!" she says flashing you her toothy grin. You jump slightly when she talks and your out of your thoughts. "Y-Yeah sounds fun Undyne. Sorry was lost in thought." you say putting your head down slightly while rubbing your neck.  
"Heh your fine punk. We're all going to get our things and then head over to your place." Undyne said, packing up her things. "Sounds like a plan. Come on guys let's pack and get ready for everyone!" you say while gathering your things into your small suitcase. You keep your phone out to listen to music for the long drive back.   
By the time you guys pack everything up into the cars, it's close to evening time. You all head to the cars and everyone rides with whoever they came with. You, PJ, Blueberry, Stretch, Fresh, Reboot, Red and Eraser all get into the car with your things.  
Time skip:  
It was a long drive back to the mansion and it's close to nighttime with the sky slowly starting to show its stars. Everyone else arrives behind you while your gathering your suitcase and head inside. You go upstairs into the hallway going to your (f/c) door with your name on it. Upon entering, you take all your things out of your suitcase and grab a towel and a set of pajamas and go take a shower to get the sand off. It only takes a few minutes to wash all the sand off of you. You dry off and put on (f/c) pajama pants with your favorite design on it and a long (f/c) pajama top that is almost like a gown but very comfortable with also your favorite design. You get out of the bathroom and enter your room to put your suit and towel into the laundry basket.  
You head back downstairs to see everyone getting out snacks for the sleepover. You hear knocking at the front door and go over and open it. You see Frisk, Undyne and Alphys with pajamas on and sleeping bags underneath their arms.  
"Alright let's get this sleepover started!" Undyne fist bumped into the air.


	41. Chapter 38: Sleepover COMMENCE!

Undyne and everyone walk into the house. They set up their sleeping bags in the living room where you moved the coffee table so they can all lay down their sleeping bags. You and everyone else put the snacks down on the coffee table close enough for everyone to grab something.  
"So what do you guys want to do first?" you ask Undyne and them. "LET'S PLAY A GAME!" Undyne shouts while slamming down a (f/g) onto the floor. Your right eye glows brighter seeing that it's your favorite game. "Omg I love this game!" you say clapping your hands together.  
"Get ready punk. I don't plan on losing." Undyne says with a gleam in her eye. You yourself get your game face on.  
Time skip:  
"Geez punk. You really are something. You beat me three times in a row." Undyne said accepting defeat. You had to make sure she didn't slam the game to pieces a couple of times. "Wowie (y/n) that was excellent. I haven't met anyone who could beat Undyne at any game that many times." Pappy said in a cheerful voice.   
Well you've played the game so many times you knew the ins and outs. "Oh lets watch a movie! I haven't watched this movie in a while and it's my favorite." you said while going through the DVD's and pulled out your (f/m). You sat down on the couch in between Blue and Blueberry. You pulled up a blanket for you to snuggle up in. The first scene of the movie begins to play. You watched it and you leaned your head against Blue, your eyes closing for a moment, before opening back up as you watched the movie.  
Time skip:  
You were awake for the whole movie since you loved it so much that no matter how many times you watch it, it never gets old. You go to stretch your arms but did not realize that Blue and Blueberry snuggled up to you during the movie. They had you pinned on both sides. You blushed seeing how closely snuggled up they were but you planted a soft kiss on both their heads. You want to go to sleep but you couldn't thinking that in just 5 days it will be your birthday. It's been a long time for you since you last celebrated. Your not sure what's going to happen but you have new friends in your life and you couldn't be happier. Knowing this you snuggle up in your blanket and fall asleep. But a single question kept snagging at you... What would happen on your birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I've never done a sleepover so I hope this was okay too....


	42. Chapter 39: M-Monster...?

      A light yawn left your mouth as you slowly blinked your (E/C) eyes lightly. Your eyes scanned around carefully as you tilted your head slightly. You then noted everyone who was sleeping around you. You then finally noted something. It... He.. Gah! A bright red blush spreaded across your cheeks like wild fire. It's... Not everyday Fresh would be holding and cuddling with you, your front was pulled against his chest, with his arm around your shoulder. Behind you, Error was laying, spooning you almost, as he had his arms wrapping around your waist. You froze up not knowing what to do. At the foot of your bed was Ink and Reboot, who were laying next to each other, but facing the opposite ways. You got an idea and closed your eyes for a moment, (F/C) smoke engulfed you and you appeared next to your door. You were standing there as you now looked around your room. It was weird... Blueberry and Blue were snuggling with you when you woke up, now it was Fresh and Error... So weird...        

Stretch was hugging Blueberry, since they were brothers, that made since. Also there was Blue laying near Papyrus. Then there was everyone else who was scattered around the room. You then shrugged it off and walked away and out of the room. You looked around an sighed lightly. As you then tried to figure out what to do next. Your birthday was now in 4 days... You were unaware of what to do next. You then stretched, stretching your arms and legs, and tried to pick what to do, unknowing what to do. You picked and started off towards the front door. You made your way silently down the stairs like a sneaky cat would. You then opened the door quietly and slid out. You focused your magic, (F/C) wings appearing onto your back. You flapped your wings to test it slightly. Before in one quick swoop, you were now in the skies. You flew closer towards the clouds. You then reached your hand up, running your hand through the clouds. The sun had yet to appear, but it would in a few minutes, you could see the signs. You could only hear the light wind, and the flapping of your wings.         

You spun slightly, your wings pulling in wards as you did so, before you started flying straight once again. Straightening yourself out as your (F/C) wings flapped carefully. You spotted the lake not far form you. As you got closer you narrowed your eyes, an idea striking you. Once you got close enough, you let yourself fall. You pulled your wings so they wrapped around your body. As you got very close to almost falling into the water, you quickly let your wings go, making you boost just above the water. You leaned your hand down, letting the water skim your fingers. After that, before you reached the tree line, then you quickly pulled up. A smile graced your lips as you flew. You didn't go out for morning flies often. And alone at that. Usually someone would be with you, or know that you even flew off. You landed carefully on the top of a tree, just hovering over it. You looked around you trying to think of everything that had happened to you...        

Everything happened so quickly.. You didn't have trust issues, and you probably hopefully never would. It's not like anyone would not lie or say anything really important and keep it from you... Right? Of course not. You messed around with your magic for a few moments, a (F/C) rose appeared in your hand. A sad smile appeared on your face. Before the rose turned into black and white. Black and white... Your mother... She loved black and white roses. They were her favorite... You cupped your hands before letting it fly off into the wind. A sad sigh left your lips. You checked what time it was, it had already been around 20 minutes. By now, someone was bound to be up, and woken up everyone since you weren't there. You laughed lightly at the thought and started to move on. You felt a tear cloud up in your eyes thinking about your mom.        

Her laugh... Her smile... Her voice... What she looked like. How she acted. How she treated everyone so sweetly, even if they treated her horribly. That she only said good things about others... The way her eyes lit up happily when you made something for her... The way she cooked... The way she comforted and cheered you up... She... She cared so much for you... It.. It hurt knowing that she was killed... And you didn't really know why...        

"(Y/N)! Oh my thank Asgore! Your okay!" Blueberry's voice broke you out of your train of thought. You looked to see Blueberry standing worriedly on the ground. You winced thinking of what Moon might lecture you about. You flapped your (F/C) wings a few more times, and came to a stop in front of Blueberry. Before your feet came in contact to the ground Blueberry hugged you tightly. Your wings disappearing as you chuckled at how worried Blueberry seemed. More monsters came out seeming relieved now that they saw you... What... What had you done to... to get all of this... What?...? Either way, you were happy to know that they cared and none of them would ever lie to you...

~Time skip to your Birthday! Ya...~

 You slowly stretched opening your (E/C) eyes. It was early morning and it sounded as if everyone was up and doing stuff. You simply shrugged it off and moved towards your closet. You stepped into it, making sure to lock your door with your magic. Then looked through what to wear. You bit your lip trying to think. You spotted your normal jacket on your bedpost most likely had been washed the night before.You pulled out a pair of black jeans and tossed them onto your bed. Before stretching for what else to wear. Picking out a pair of black combat boots also. Now the shirt... You looked through all your shirts. You finally picked one. It was a (F/C) (If it's black or white, change the color) with a black and white rose in the middle of it. To... To present your mother's favorite flower. You then walked back out of your closet. Closing it, you changed out of your pjs and put them in your dirty clothes basket. Before quickly changing into your other clothes. You laced up your combat boots then pulled your jacket on. You then turned and looked in the mirror. Everything... seem to go in slow motion. As you now looked into the mirror. Going down the right side of your face starting from your eye, were markings and they led down your neck and probably farther... Your eyes widened as you scrambled towards the door. You needed to find Sun and Moon.        

"Sun! Moon!" You cried out throwing your door open. The door next to you opened in a rush. Gasts standing in the door frame, stared at you wide eyed. Your gazes connected before you scrambled down the hall in search for the pair of Mews. The thud of your boots caught everyone's attention, as they saw the markings going down your face. You quickly rushed down the stairs. You missed a step and started falling, but you used your magic, and it teleported you safely onto a step as you kept going on. Your eyes wildly scanning around as you reached the last step. You could hear footsteps coming down the stairs in pursuit of you. You finally could hear Sun's light voice coming from the living room. You rushed down the hall, breathing heavily. You then skidded to a stop standing in the door frame. Where Blue stood with Sun and Moon.         

"Hey (Y/N)-" Blue started but stopped in shock. "Sun... Moon...?" You questioned motioning to yourself and the markings. You saw Sun wince and use her tail to push the shiny blue Mew up. You saw Moon sigh as you heard skeletons and the orginal gang start to fill the room up. But you still stood seemingly in the middle of the room as you stared at them. You felt someone breath down your neck and arms encase you. You could tell it was Gasts...        

"(Y/N).... I... I have something to tell you. Very important.." Moon started as he turned into his Lucario form, so he was about as tall as you roughly. He seem to bite his lip before speaking up. "You see... You are aware that we came to your mother's side to fight along side with her. You know that we did our best... We knew you since you were a child. You just didn't know or see of us. Your father... We don't know much on him, but he was a full human. Now your mother, she was human yes... But her magic... She got it because... She was part monster... (Y/N)... Listen carefully... You... Are part monster." Moon explained and then stated carefully. It felt like an arrow just pierced your heart hearing what he said. You stared at Moon and slowly pulled away from Gasts. Your eyes down casted and you looked at the floor. Gasts backed up giving you some space as you stared at the ground...         Moon... Sun.... They hid it from you. They really did... "Moon... Sun... Who else knew...?" You questioned quietly not willing to look up just yet.          "I... I did." Blue's voice came and you were shocked. Blue knew.... But he didn't tell you... None of them did.         "You... You guys didn't tell me.. You knew since I was little... Yet you didn't tell me... Why... Why would you keep such an important thing from me?" You asked, tears welled up in your eyes. A sad tone in your voice.        

"We... We had to. We didn't want to tell you to soon-" Sun started trying to comfort you but you cut her off.         "To soon!?! I would have accepcted it at a young age and we all know that! I would have been proud of it, dang it! You can't just keep that kind of stuff from me! What did you promise me!?! You promised me you wouldn't keep those kind of important and big secrets from me dang it! Was all of our promises a lie! You lied to me! Betrayed me dang it!" You cried out in pain and betrayal. Your right eye lit up (F/C), and your markings lit up brightly the same exact color with a tint of silver. You lifted your head up, showing so. It seem to shock everyone. "If that's what your going to do! Leave me the hell alone!" You cried out as you turned on your heels and ran out of the room. You threw the front door, slamming it behind you. You could hear a rush of foot steps following you out. Wings quickly formed on your back, and you flew right away into the sky. Where could you go? Where was safe away from everyone- Mount Ebott... Your eyes landed on the giant mountain, as you flew through the clouds to hide yourself. They kept so much from you...         

So much... Things that you should have known... Things you wanted to know dang it! You felt yourself slow, as you landed, where the barrier use to be. You moved towards the edge and there.... Was your mother's grave. A sad smile graced your lips as a bundle of black and white roses appeared in your hand as you placed them down on your mother's grave. You then rushed into the underground. You needed to be alone... You arrived in the underground. Where to go.. Snowdin? Ruins? Hotland? Waterfall? You finally picked Snowdin. You then felt smoke engulf you as you appeared in the cold area. You studied the area, spotting... Sans's and Papyrus's old house. A sad smile was on your lips but was replaced by one of betrayal. You felt your magic start to genrate something. A cabin appearing next to their's. Seemed like you would be staying here huh.... Where no one would ever find you.        

_**"Huh? A human? Not fully human.... Part monster to huh? Hey, don't worry, not going to hurt you." The voice echoed.** _


	43. End of First Book

Hello this is the end of the first book. I have the second book made and have a little over 20 chapters done on it already. Should I post it on here for you guys or wait until it's done? Let me know in the comments. Thank you so much for reading. I know this probably sucks but this is my first ever story to write and have a co-author as well. Again there are WAY better stories than this but I'm proud to share this with you all. So thank you again to all of you who enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tumblr for My Guardian's and AU's  
> http://pokemonundertalefever.tumblr.com/


End file.
